Close Enough
by NashaWriter
Summary: In a world where it's easier to forget your past than honor it, Negan finds himself suddenly confronted with his own. In the form of a young woman, his past and his long forgotten memories come flooding back...he has to make a choice. Make it all go away or let her in-into the man he has become and the world he was building.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : How To Save A Life**

5pm. A few miles outside the Sanctuary Gates. 2 men on patrol (to keep hordes of walkers from surprising the rest) walk along a path leading to a fork in the path. Their names are Dave and Russell, they are officers.

"Wanna turn back here? Our shift is almost done," Dave asked Russell as he lit two cigarettes and gave one to his partner.

"Thanks," Russell mused and took a happy puff, "lets check the area a bit, I think I heard noises coming from over there," he said, using his gun to point to the east.

"Yeah, lets check it out, Im not trying to 'meet' Lucille," Dave said making them both laugh.

They head eastward a couple of feet when they come to a small abandoned farm house. Both look to each other as they hear a struggle and cursing behind the house. They head inside towards the back into a kitchen and look out the window.

Just outside the window were two men trying to get to a young woman. Each of them grabbed one of her arms and pinned her to a wall, their free hands starting to grope her. The woman managed to jump up and kick them in the chests, making them stumble back and let her go. She quickly scrambled towards the gun they managed to knock out of her hand earlier. One of the men managed to give her a firm punch in the back of her head...knocking her out onto the ground. Both men now crowded round her, laughing to each other as one pulled her to lay on her back.

Very quickly two shots rang out and both men had bullets in their heads. Dave and Russell had snuck out the backdoor and shot them dead.

"Damn, girl held her own with no weapon till she got sucker punched," Russell noted.

"Should we bring her back with us?" Dave asked.

Russell shrugged, "Well...we did just lose Anna the other day and obviously we seen her kick some ass, she looks pretty good for surviving by herself it seems, I'm sure Negan could use another officer."

Dave smirked, "She's really cute, so maybe a new wife," he laughed as he moved to the bag he had on him to whip out a collapsible gurney which they laid her on softly. "Hey, that looks like it could be a bag of hers, grab that," Dave told Russell who did so, putting it on her stomach gently.

They made sure to grab her gun and the guns (plus anything useful) on the 2, now, dead men. Russell and Dave each took an end of the gurney and head back to Sanctuary. The gate opened for them and they headed right Doctor Carson and his infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Do Not Disturb**

"Who's this?" Carson asked.

"Don't know. She was about to get raped by 2 assholes. She got sucker punched in the back of the head but we got to them before they could do anything," Russell explained.

Carson shook his head; one of the good things about Sanctuary was that women were protected from disgusting acts like that. Negan literally bashed the heads of anyone caught in the act.

"Hurry and go get Negan, he'll want to know something about her before we use any medicine on her," Carson instructed them.

Dave and Russell nodded and managed to find Simon, Negan's right-hand man, and told him what was going on.

"Shit, its his date night but...he would want to know right away about this. Okay...let me go and talk to him," he said and headed into the apartment he was standing guard at the door of.

Simon soon came out with Negan who was adjusting his belt.

"You all fuckin' interupt my date night for what!?" he asked them crossly as they headed towards the infirmary.

"We brought in a young woman, she got sucker punched by two guys...they were gonna rape her. But...she held her own, she kicked their ass until that wussy-ass punch to the back of her head," Dave explained to him.

Negan scoffed a bit but he had a smile on his face, "Lil ass kicker huh? Not bad. Im guessing you brought her in since we lost an officer recently?" he asked knowingly.

Dave and Russell nodded.

"You fuckin softies. Fine. I'll check her out along with Carson, you two get the hell outta my face," he said as he put Lucille over his shoulder.

The men nodded to their leader and headed off to the canteen for a meal.

Negan strutted into the infirmary where Carson was working behind a curtain. "So where is this little ass-kicker?" he asked with a smirk as he drew back the curtain without the doctors permission.

"One day you'll do that and end up with a sickness or flu of sorts," he said shaking his head. Carson looked up to Negan who looked..off.

Negan had tilted his head and looked to the young woman. Something struck him about her...something familiar. His eyes looked closely to the corner of her eyes, the curve of her jaw, her nose, her brown hair and green eyes. Something in him wanted to protect her instantly...but something in him also felt a lot of anger the moment he saw her, and the anger took over.

"Negan...Sir? Is everything okay?" Carson asked gently.

Negan blinked, "Everything is real fuckin dandy. Hows her situation?" he asked gruffy, crossing his arms over his well-built chest.

"She's fine, breathing on her own, vitals are good and solid. I raised her legs to aid in her healing," he pointed out to her legs that were propped up by pillows. "I'll be very surprised if she doesn't wake up in the next 20 minutes or so, her body just needs to reboot from that blow to the head," he explained.

"Right. Why don't you fuck the fuck off and eat while I watch over her, I don't want any possible trouble-makers faking this shit to get inside," he told him then shooed him off.

Carson shrugged and left. Negan looked around the room and caught the sight of what had to be her personal bag. He grabbed the bag and pulled up a chair to the bed where her head was, sitting down at the side of the bed. With her bag on his lap he began to rummage thru it. First he found clothes, of course then he found a baggy of pre-rolled joints. A smile came over his lips.

"Ha, pretty smart since this stuff is good for a lot of ailments," he thought to himself, taking one of the joints and putting it safely in an inside pocket of his leather jacket. Just as he found a wallet he noticed the woman start to stir so he put the wallet down and set the bag on the floor at his feet. Negan was starting to get real pissed at the odd nagging feeling he had in the pit of his gut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cinderkiddo**

He watched quietly as she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the bright light of the infirmary. She stared up at the ceiling for a few moments just taking a few deep breaths before she turned her head. He could see her eyes look him up and down.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

"Isn't that jacket hot? Its been a warm spring," she asked in a soft voice.

Negan chuckled, "Ya know...it makes me hot...while keeping me incredibly cool."

The girl chuckled gently then held the back of her head, wincing as she made her own head-ache.

"Yeah, you got knocked pretty hard in the head. Who are you?" he asked getting down to business.

She looked at him for a moment then frowned, "I...I don't know." The girl looked down to his feet, "Is...Is that my bag? Give it to me?" she asked.

"Oh no, you see...this nifty little bag may not even be yours...you could of stolen it from some poor woman you killed for the supplies," he told her. Negan leaned in close to her, face to face, their noses almost touching. "If you don't tell me some information about you...I'll have to put you somewhere...and you won't like it," he told her in a low voice.

The girls eyes got big and started to look around some, tears slipped from the corners of her eyes and her hand came up to twirl her hair.

Negan pulled back as something struck him familiar, just like when he first saw her. He stared at her for a few moments as she just laid back and tried to think.

Carson stepped in having ate his lunch quickly. "Oh she's awake good, I'll as-" he stopped as Negan grabbed his elbow and pulled him out of the infirmary, just outside the door.

"I've talked to her some, she doesnt fuckin know who she is, its that normal?" he asked.

"Oh very much so. Temporary amnesia is quite normal after a blow to the head. I'm sure she'll be alright and her memories will come back within 48 hours."

Negan growled unhappily, "can we move her?" he asked.

"Uhh," he saw the very unhappy look in Negan's eyes, "Yes, just...be gentle," he said.

Negan turned around and went back into the infirmary. He slipped her book bag over his shoulder. "You're coming with me," he said, grabbing her by the elbow and forced her to stand, tho she was a bit wobbly on her feet. Dragging her along, he walked her to the 'cells' where they kept prisoners and people they wanted to torture. Negan opened one of the thick heavy doors and pulled her inside. He put a pillow down. "If you're so fuckin tired, you can sleep in here until you know who the fuck you are and why you were in the area," he barked.

The girl just nodded silently and moved to lay down, her head on the pillow.

Negan started at her, the need to give her a good boot to the stomach reeling in him but something inside of him was begging him not to harm her. Taking a few breaths himself, he left and locked the door behind him...her backpack still in hand. When he neared the stairs to his apartment, Simon was there.

"The girl doesn't know who she is or why she was in the area, she's in cell one. Give her the usual 2 meals a day and...hell, I'll take mercy on her, 4 bottles of water a day until we found out what we need to know. No torture, she doesn't need anymore trauma," he instructed his 2nd in command who nodded.

Negan stepped into his apartment and threw her backpack onto his couch. Remembering he had other wives to see today made him crack a smile and he decided to get ready and let the girl stew for a bit.

 **The next day. 7am**

Negan threw open her door causing the girl to wake up with a snort and sit up.

"Get up, you're gonna start earning your food and bed around here since the Doc says you're healthy enough to work. Follow me," he told her sternly as he headed out of the cell and up into the main area. "Since I don't know if you even have any skills, you'll be give work even an idiot could do well," he said and led her to the canteen. He got her a plate a food then they sat down so she could eat. "You will be awoken at 6am, eat your meal then work until 6pm. You will get your second meal then head back to the cell for the rest of the night," he explained.

The unnamed girl just nodded and ate at a steady speed, keeping quiet as he gave her instructions, not wanting to piss him off anymore.

"I guess we'll need a name for you," he mused, forgetting about her book bag. He placed a couple of fingers under her chin and lifted up her head...turning her head side to side before bringing it back to the front. He smirked, "Kiddo fits you."

"Okay," she mused.

He fingers lingered, keeping her head up and looking at him, he studied her features a bit more before letting her head drop. Even as she continued to eat he watched her, that nagging feeling about her was really start to piss him off. Once she finished he grabbed her elbow and practically dragged her into a small supplies room. Grabbing a bucket, he put cleaning supplies into it, a few sponges, dishrags and a scrub brush into it...then thrusted the bucket. In her other hand he gave her a push broom with a dustpan as well as a mop.

"Follow me," he said simply and took her upstairs outside the door of the apartment where his wives stayed. "You are going to clean their apartment from top to bottom, don't fuckin speak to them unless spoken to. Once you're done there you can move into the canteen and the kitchen, if anyone asks just tell them I sent you to clean so they don't have to. When you're done there you do the main area, the cells, the communal showers and bathrooms, the barracks, then each and every office. Make sure to get the floors and windows. That should keep you reeeeaaaaal fuckin busy," he said with a lean backwards. He straightened up and patted her head like a dog then walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Work**

Sighing, wishing she knew something about herself and wishing her headache would end, she moved into the apartment.

Sherry looked to the door as it open and frowned as she saw the girl looking beaten down. She got up and walked over to her, the girl hung her head down.

"Hey...you're safe here, don't worry okay? We could hear what 'he' told you to do...he's fucking despicable," she frowned angrily. "Did he feed you? Do you need anything? What's your name?" she asked her gently.

"I...I don't know. The doc said I had amnesia. Negan said my name is 'Kiddo'. He got me a meal..I just...can I just do my work?" she asked her, obviously afraid of what Negan would do if she lolly-gagged.

Sherry and the other girls who had been watching collective hearts broke for the girl. Sherry patted her shoulder and nodded, letting at her job.

Keeping quiet and to herself the entire time, kiddo managed to get the wives' apartment sparkling in 2 hours. The wives got her a bottle of water that she drank quickly before she left. As Kiddo left, Negan was outside.

"2 hours, damned good timing...now move along," he told her and she did so. Negan looked to Sherry who had opened the door for her, "Are you spoiling the little CinderKiddo?" he asked with a charming smile as he swaggered over to her, slipping his arms around her waist.

With a look of disgust, she pushed him away. "You're so fucking cruel..is there no one you have empathy for? You have a girl who doesn't even know who she is, obviously malnourished, and sleeping in a goddamn cell...you're a monster," she said and shut the door in his face.

Negan frowned a bit, usually he wouldn't let her get away with that, but instead he leaned against the nearby wall and thought over things.

By the end of the day she amazingly managed to finish half of her chores and after checking each spot, Negan found out she had done it really well. He grabbed a dinner from the canteen and brought it to her cell where he opened her door and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He turned to look at her and frowned, the cell was dark but his wives demanded he at least put a camping lantern in there...so she had that to light up her cell some. Kiddo was sitting in the corner, holding her legs against her chest. Something inside of him, it was his heart, hurt seeing her like that. Negan put the tray, along with a bottle of water on the floor in front of her.

"The wives scrounged up some clothes for you," he said setting down a small stack of fresh clothes for her.

"Thank you for the food and I'll thank them tomorrow when I clean their apartment again," she said gently. Moving to tuck her legs under her body she started to eat.

Negan watched her curiously, those feelings of familiarity coming back, so he leaned back against the door. "All you have to do is tell me your name and why you were in that area...and I'll treat you like a real person," he said gently and watched her wince whenever he spoke to her.

"I dont know either thing...Im sorry," she whimpered.

Negan shook his head, "Sorry Kiddo, un-named persons don't get free reign around here," he told her then left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Friends and Acquaintances**

 **4 Days Later.**

Negan, who between date nights and general busyness, he honestly forgot about the little amnesia-girl. It was around 8pm when he stepped into his apartment and plopped down on the couch, beer that was scavenged already opened and half gone in hand. He finished the beer and leaned over to set it down on his coffee table when he noticed the backpack.

"Oh shit," he laughed and picked it up, "I completely fuckin forgot. She's lucky I set cell and non-torturing orders for her beforehand...she'd be a hurt lil kiddo," he smirked and placed it on his lap. Negan unzipped the pocket in front only to find 3 pictures. "Aww, family memories. I bet her mom is hot," he laughed as he looked thru them.

One of his eyebrows quirked upwards. Tilting his head he laid the photos down onto the coffee table in front of him. He rubbed the scruff on his face and frowned, "Fuck," he said simply then grabbed his radio. "Simon, bring the girl in the cell up here...really fuckin pronto," he said then clicked the thing off. Simon made it up there with the girl in record time. He opened the door and pushed her in, "Don't mind her..one of your wives gave her the hoodie incase she was cold," he said then shut the door as he left. Negan stood up and looked at her, her face hiding behind the hoodie that was up. He felt his stomach sink. A memory came back to him.

 **16 years ago**

"I'm meeting your little sister and NOT your parents?" a younger Negan asked his, at the time, girlfriend Lucille with a bemused smile.

"I told you, my parents are worthless and they're usually away doing god knows what. Camille...is different, but she's my heart...so please, just try and like her," Lucille begged softly as they walked inside her parents home.

"You make her sound difficult," he mused then looked around to the empty living room, "where the fuck is she?" he asked.

To answer his question they both suddenly felt a slight rumble underneath of them. Lucille chuckled, "Ah, her room, she's practicing."

"Practicing what? The Dark fucking Arts?" he asked as Lucille took his hand and led him into the large finished basement that was Camille's room.

"You sink into my cloooothes, and this invasion makes me feel, Worthless hopeless sick. Im so sick infected with, where I live, let me live with out this...empty bliss! Selfishness!" Camilles surprisingly good rock-n-roll voice sang thru the mic. Behind her where 3 males, 1 on guitar, one on bass and the other at the drums.

Negan watched interestedly as this short little girl belted out the song like she meant it. She was wearing a hoodie that covered a good portion of her head and face and a pair of ragged jeans. The song ended and Negan clapped loudly but sparsely, he caught Camille tilting her head at him then looked to Lucille.

"Peter, Syd, Travis...mind heading upstairs for a moment?" Lucille asked the males she knew so well. The boys nodded, put their instruments onto their stands and headed upstairs for a snack. Camille put her mic into its stand and stepped forward...only to rush to her sister and give her a big hug which Lucille returned lovingly.

Negan watched the two, he knew she was close to her little sister but...this was more of a mother-daughter thing it seemed like. He realized quickly that he was going to have to impress Camille if he wanted Lucille's continued love. He cleared his throat some, "Nice to meet you Camille," he told her, putting on his charming smile. This man, who could handle anything, felt sweat form on the back of his neck as Camille pulled away from her sister and just looked to him for a few very long moments..or at least it felt like that.

Camille looked to Lucille, "He looks like a Tool," she said and moved passed them to sit on her bed and lit a cigarette.

"Gee, fuckin...thanks. Great first impression!" Negan complained.

Lucille laughed and sat on the edge of her bed as Camille sat near the headboard, patting the spot next to her for Negan to join her. "She doesn't mean a tool...she means Tool, the band. She thinks everyone can be defined by a song," Lucille explained and handed Camille her own guitar that was sitting next by already plugged in and warmed up.

"No, that's not weird or anything," Negan said and sat down next to Lucille. "Am I at least a decent song of theirs?" he asked.

Camille started to play the song 'Sober' about 3 minutes and 30 seconds in. "I am just a worthless liar, I am just an imbecile. I will only complicate you. Trust in me and fall as well. I will find a center in you. I will chew it up and leave. Trust me..trust me...trust me...Why! Can't we not be sober?"...she suddenly stopped, "Eh, we all know how the rest of the song goes," she chuckled.

Negan looked to her with daggers in her eyes as she sang lyrics from the song that he did not appreciate in comparison to the personality he had inside of him. "Oh, well then," Negan said and stood up, "Lucille, I love you...but your sister is an insane little shit that doesn't know shit," he said and headed upstairs.

Lucille gave Camille a look.

"What? Tool is a good band and Sober is a good song, I thought he would be glad," Camille said with a shrug.

"Camille...please. Look..the other boyfriends...fine, they sucked and hell, I didn't like them either. But Negan? I like Negan. I love Negan...and do you know why?" Camille shook her head. Lucille reached into her hood to pull out a strand of her dark brown hair and play with it some, "because in a lot of ways he reminds me of you...you remind me of him. I get 2 of each of you in a way," Lucille tried to explain to her.

Camille hung her head down for a second, "You know that means if he turns out to be a shit-head...you're saying Im a shit-head too," she said smirking from behind her hoodie.

"You are a shit-head tho," Lucille chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Now, Im going to convince him to come down here without me...please, please, play nice," she begged her.

Camille nodded and looked up as she saw her friends come back down. Lucille went upstairs to find Negan drinking a beer in the kitchen.

"Her friends are nice enough, they have some good weed on them," Negan smirked.

Lucille laughed and came over to him, slipping her arms around his neck. "So..I talked to her...will you please give her a second go?" Lucille asked.

"Christ Lucille, the little shit has already decided she doesn't like me," Negan sighed.

"I don't know if she does or not and without sounding sappy, Im sure in a way she hates you because if we keep going the way we are...she's going to end up alone," Lucille said gently.

Negan looked to her curiously, "She thinks that you'll just up and leave her for me?" he asked almost incredulously. "Shit, have you told her anything about me? I wouldn't do that to her...she...shit, she might be family one day."

"That's nice and all but the two people who should give the most shit about her stopped caring a LONG time ago...and after raising me like the apple of the damned stupid fucking eyes," Lucille frowned angrily.

"Huh...poor kid. She doesn't deserve that. Hell, she's a better singer and guitarist then most grown adults I know," he smirked then kissed her forehead. "I got this," he said then walked over to the door of the basement. The moment he shut the door behind him he heard music start up...it was Audioslave's 'Cochise'. He smiled to himself as he was a fan of Chris Cornell. He stepped into her room.

"Go and save yourself...take out meeeeeeee!" Camille sung into the mic with all the emotion that Cornell would have. Negan enjoyed it greatly, the musicianship was tight and she wasn't just trying to copy the vocals..but she got the 'vibe' down. She was making an effort...and he noticed. Once the song was done he clapped appreciatively.

"Okay..if you have dick, get your ass upstairs," Negan said looking to her bandmates. They grumbled. One of them, playfully, questioned aloud if Camille had the biggest one as they headed back upstairs.

Camille put her mic back on the stand and moved in front of it, just standing there.

Negan moved up to her, "Okay you little shit. First things first...that was a helluva fuckin performance...record it, I want to hear it again," he told her with a smirk. "Second thing," he said and gently pulled back her hood to expose her face and head. He was a bit surprised..she was actually a decent lookin kid. Big green eyes and dark brown hair like Lucille...even the same dimple and jawline. "Not bad...your hair's a mess tho," he said reaching up to it.

She swatted his hands away. "Third?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask your sister to marry me but I ain't doing it if you're gonna be a little shit to me the entire time we're together, so, Im going to make you a few promises," he said.

Camille looked to him curiously.

"Our home is your home. I know your parents are fuck-faces so you will have your own room...I will finish the basement for you so you can re-create this space you have here. Your friends are invited as long as they're not assholes. You ever wanna move in? Fine...but you will either be going to school or working some sort of job-I'd prefer school because there's a lot of stupid fuckin people on this earth and you're too smart to be one of them. I can see you're a little bad-ass so you wanna piss of the cops and other people? Fine, just don't get into any real trouble or I will not be bailing you out," he told her crossing his arms over his chest.

Camille looked down for a moment her stomach twisting in knots, then looked back up to him. "Anything else?" she asked.

Negan let out a small sigh, "I won't ever ask Lucille to choose between myself and you. If you and I disagree or something we'll either figure it the fuck out or drop it," he told him in a softer tone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an engagement ring box, "after meeting you, if everything went well, I wanted to pop the damned question tonight," he admitted, "But Im not going to do it if you don't want me to. I cannot take you pissed at me for the rest of my life because it will just hurt Lucille...and if i gotta take myself out of the picture so you two have each other, so fucking be it," he said sternly.

Negan got worried as Camille just stood still for the longest time...but he nearly shit himself as she suddenly gently threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh my god dude, just go fuckin ask her...she'll be estatic," she told him.

"Okay...one thing tho..." he asked and pulled her back a bit, "Why Tool?" he asked with a smirk.

"...Because there isn't a band called "Douchebag" that I know of," she smirked back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Apologizes**

Present Day:

Negan stood up and slowly walked over to her, Camille cowers some against the door. He frowned, her memory hadn't kicked in yet so he held up the pictures he had found in her bag.

"These were in your bag, you know who I am," he told her, his voice begging for her mind to realize it all.

Camille looked at him, to the pictures, then to him again and shook his head.

Negan put a stern face on and moved his face real close to hers, "Tell me who I am, you little shit," he said...a slow smile coming over his lips.

The scared girl blinked and looked at him, then to the pictures, back to him...her eyes went wide. He saw her relax and he backed off some.

Negan pulled her away from his front door and over to the couch where there was better lighting. He pulled her hood down. "Camille...I should have known, how the fuck I didn't recognize my own lil sister in law, I-I..." he stuttered not good at apologies, "shit I should have known," he said mad at himself.

Camille looked him up and down and just suddenly threw her arms around him with some force.

Smiling from ear to ear, he hugged her back too...actually lifting her up off the ground, making her laugh softly. Once he put her down he kept hugging her close to his body. "How I treated you...christ, fucking christ, Lucille would use my bat to knock my ass out. Fuck! I'm a fuckin idiot!" he said angry at himself, pulling back to hold her face between his warm hands and just looked at her.

"It's okay Negan, I'm not mad. You didn't know who I was and I couldn't tell you either. Plus, we haven't seen each other in years," she excused him in a warm forgiving voice.

Negan sat on the edge of his couch, her standing between his legs, just holding her hands. "Holy shit...you've grown up..." he then smirked, "not any taller tho," he teased her, making her chuckle. "But you look so much different than the young woman who left for college to save the world."

"Not much different...I am now proficient in ranged and melee weapons," she smirked. Camille moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"Jesus Titty-fucking Christ...I have a LOT of making up to do," he said and stood up, moving to his bar to make them each a splash of bourbon then walked back over to her.

"Seriously, I'll feel better after getting a couple nights of sleep, tho you totally owe me for wrecking the shit out of my back," she smirked, taking the drink and finished is quickly then set the glass on the coffee table. "Anyways, it looks like you got something good going on here and I just want to pitch in and earn a bed," she mused.

He scooped up his bat and pointed the rounded end at her, "You think you're gonna work your ass off for measly room and board? 3 hots and cot? No fuckin way. You want it? You get it. If we don't have it, I'll send someone out to find it. There's no fuckin way I'm letting my lil fuckin sister in law scrape together point shares? Fuck no."

Cammy squinted her eyes in thought, "I don't know if I dig nepotism...well, at least right now, give me a few days," she smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7:** **Memories**

 **Later that night.**

While her room was being readied, Negan let her sleep on his more than comfortable couch which she dozed off on pretty damn quickly. After a shower, he crawled into his own bed but had trouble falling asleep as a slew of memories came back in dream form.

 **16 years ago. Negan and Lucille's home.**

The now married couple found themselves hosting Camille quite a bit but she never quite moved in...tho at this point she might of well. She even left for school from there..plus their home was a lot closer to her friends than her parents home were.

Lucille was off of work today (she worked as a nurse) so her and Camille were sitting around the island in the kitchen just chatting.

They heard the front door open hard and fast.

"CAMILLE!" Negan yelled out.

Her eyes went wide, "Shit!" she said and hopped down off the island.

Lucille stood up, confused as hell as her husband walked in, pissed off to a degree she hadn't seen before.

"There you are! Come here you little shit!" he told her.

"No fuckin way psycho!"

He made a move to go around the island only for her to try and step the other way. They did this for a few minutes before Lucille stepped in between them, Camille behind her and Negan in front.

"What is all this about?" Lucille asked.

He held up a piece of paper, "Guess what I found in the mail? A bench warrant for that little shits arrest!" he informed his wife. "Apparently she stole a car and went joyriding a month ago."

Camille popped her head up behind Lucille, "Oh shit. They're still on that?" she asked.

Negan tried to grab her only for her to duck.

"Stealing a car?" Lucille asked looking back to Camille.

"It was an accident!" she exclaimed.

"Accident my ass! You little criminal!" Negan accused.

Lucille sighed and turned to look at Camille, "How do you mean an accident?"

"It was Syd's parent's car. He told me, since I'm the only one with a license, that they said I could drive it. I took him at his word! We went a little late into the night and ended up partying somewhere. We were drunk so we locked up the car and left it in the parking lot of some club...I think it got towed. If he lied to me that's on him!" she explained.

Lucille looked back to Negan, "Why would she admit to a bunch of things she did wrong and lie about everything else?"

"Gee I don't know because she's a cunning little criminal?" he asked.

Lucille kissed his lips, instantly calming him down and he slipped his arms around her. "Mmm you make a good point," he smirked against his lips, "care to explain some more upstairs?" he asked.

"Oh fuckin gross you two," Camille quipped.

Negan swiped at her again but she ducked.

Lucille laughed and took a moment to read over the bench warrant paper...still between the two as they were trying their damnest to throw jabs at each other.

"Okay...Camille, you're turning yourself in today. As in getting your shoes on right now. Plead your case, I'll call Syd and his parents and try to get them to rescind the thing...Ill offer to pay the towing fees," she told her.

"But...!" Negan was interrupted by Lucille.

"But, the money is coming from you," she told her.

Negan silently made fun of her from behind his wife's back...he quickly stopped when Lucille turned around.

"You, Mr 'You can be a part-time criminal'...are taking her to the courthouse."

Negan frowned, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I have to cook dinner..and if she really does get arrested, I'll probably cry and try to escape with her," she smiled.

Negan snorted, "you think I won't?" he asked quietly.

"I know you will...you're much faster than I am," she said and kissed his lips. "Now get going," she told him.

Camille and Negan walked towards the front door side by side.

"Can we stop by Mcdonalds? It might be my last real meal on the outside," she asked.

Without looking at her, he gave her a solid punch to her bicep.

"Ow! Goddamnit!" she yelled rubbing her now bruised arm.

Negan put an arm around her, "Wanna split a 20 piece nugget?" he asked.

"Can you feed them to me cause you broke my eatin' arm," she frowned.

 **Present evening**

Negan woke up around 3 am with a snort. He sat up and let out a small laugh as he rubbed his face some. "Jesus...how was I not driven to drink with her around?" he asked himself before laying back down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **5:30 am.**

Negan woke up with an unhappy groan. He sat up and rubbed his face. Getting up he moved into his bathroom and washed his face then looked to himself in the mirror. He didn't know why but his past with Camille took over his dreams last night. Negan scoffed and looked at himself again as he dried off his face.

"Fucking..." he cursed and sighed, not able to get much else. His brain figured out why he had been so distressed. She was his last physical memory of his past, otherwise, he had left it all behind. It had to be that. Leaving his bathroom he ran his fingers thru his hair and stepped out into his living room and stopped seeing her sleep soundly on his couch.

Moving over to her, he kneeled by her head and reached out to pet her hair. "Sorry to wake you, Camille," he mused quietly. As he watched her squirm to wake up, this urge to protect and watch-over her swelled within him.

Her eyes opened and she smiled sleepily, "Hey...wow, everyone wakes up early around here?" she asked.

"Not this early, I just wanted to get you acclimated to your life here, but first you can shower and I'll fix us some breakfast," he said to her warmly.

"You're still taking care of me after all these years, you know I can survive on my own...well, unless I get sucker punched," she laughed as she sat up.

Negan stood up, "True, that's really fuckin true, but no one is doing that to you again without meeting Lucille," he smirked.

Camille looked at him inquisitively.

"Oh, I named my most favorite weapon, my bat, after her," he grinned.

Camille chuckled, "Nice, okay, off to the shower I go," she said and grabbed her bag and headed to his bathroom before too long she was under some hot water.

Negan got himself changed then moved into the kitchen to get them a hot breakfast started. Just when he was putting the food on their plates she stepped out looking refreshed and happy.

She stopped tho and looked at him, he looked at her. She wore a red graphic tee-shirt and a pair of faded black jeans and boots. A leather jacket cooly covering her upper body.

"Well...I'm not changing," she told him.

He smirked, "Take the damn thing off, you look better in it than me," he said.

Chuckling she took it off and tossed it on her bag on his couch then sat down. "Holy shit real food," she said her eyes going big at the sight of eggs, bacon and toast...then immediately dug in.

Negan watched her for a moment, shaking his head with a smile and dug in himself. Once they had eaten some, he wiped his mouth and looked to her. "Hey...while you're here, I want to reiterate, you're my guest. You have free reign okay?" he reminded her.

She finished a piece of bacon, "I do appreciate that but I rather work at least somewhat," she mused.

He rolled his eyes, "Where did you get your fuckin work ethic from? If I remember right your old man and mother were lazy fucks," he smirked.

She laughed, "A work ethic was inspired in me by watching those two fail at everything and needing my big sister to practically raise me."

"Ah, makes sense. Okay...if you want to work and help me out then I will make you my personal assistant. Sounds like a job most of you college kids end up getting," he remarked which got him a response of a tongue sticking out at him.

"So what will this job entail?" she asked.

"A bunch of little but fuckin important things. Bringing me food and drink, making sure I have dinner ready when I return here for the night, making sure things are ready for date night with the wives...just the real gritty shit that I'm too busy to do," he smirked. "Gopher things."

"Oh fun," she laughed but shrugged, "also..the wiveS thing..well-done sir," she said and gave him a fist bump. "If I ever got enough power, I would totally have a harem of my own," she grinned.

"A bunch of dudes waiting for one woman?" he questioned.

"Uh, dudes AND chicks thank you, college was very enlightening for me when it came to the female form," she winked at him.

"Godamnit you just keep reminding me why I fuckin adore you," he laughed.

Negan took the rest of the day showing her around and introducing her to everyone who mattered. Camille also met his wives who were happy to see her in a better place but slightly upset that she was happy to be around Negan. Afterwards, he let her explore some and get to know the area. In the evening they had dinner, talked for multiple hours then headed to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning. It was time for Negans usual morning pow-wow with his 'people'. They were all kneeling, looking curiously to the young woman they had seen around somewhat, next to him...her hand in a bag of UTZ Sour Cream And Onion Chips.

"Are you really eating those for breakfast? Your breath is gonna smell like pure ass," he asked her quietly before talking to everyone.

Camille just smiled at him, making him chuckle as he turned back to his 'audience'.

"So! Introductions need to be made," he said with a proud grin and motioned to Camille who was still snacking. "The young woman next to me is going to be next to me a lot from now on...so hopefully...that will impress just how much she is NOT to be fucked with!" he said importantly, Lucille over his shoulder. "She is going to be my eyes and ears," he said...then reached into the bag to grab a chip, popping it into his mouth. "Not bad," he said to her, she winked at him. "As I was saying...eyes and ears so any fuck ups will be known to me right away. Alright, I think that should do it," he said and waved them off, walking away with Camille in tow.

"Gee, thanks for making sure I don't make any friends," she told him, still eating.

"Who needs friends when you got me?" he asked giving her his charming smile and put an arm around her shoulder. "You know I do appreciate that strong silent 'I don't give a fuck!' thing you had going on back there. It works for you," he mentioned.

"Better than my usual stupid-ass self?" she asked with a smile.

"Not really but..there's a time and a place, ya dig?" he asked.

"I dig."

"Good, now...care to take a ride? I guess I should show you all of my domain," he grinned proudly.

She crumbled up the now empty bag and tossed it into a nearby Trashcan, "Let's do this," she said.

"This is why I've always liked you, always up for anything...no questions asked and always so damn enthusiastic," he said pulling her in closer as they headed outside to grab a jeep. On the way to their destination, they started to talk about times past.

 **15 years ago :**

Camille sat in the living room of her sisters and her fiances home, playing a Gamecube game. She was the 16year old normal teenaged 'rebel' back then...but with a way too smart brain and even smarter mouth, she also usually kept herself in her favorite gray hoodie. A bag of sour cream and onion chips at her side as she tried to figure out how to eat them without pausing her game.

Negan walked into his home from a long day at work, rolling his eyes seeing his soon to be sister in law there. "Don't you have your own home?" he asked walking past her and into the kitchen to grab a beer then plop down next to her. He noticed there was no smart-ass remark from her...only the movement of her head bopping. He reached into her hood and pulled her earbuds from her ears. "I said, don't you have your own home?"

"Meh, you're the one who told me this was my home, plus, Lucille likes me more than you," she remarked not even looking at him.

He watched in some awe as, without taking her eyes off the screen, she managed to lower her face to the bag of chips-stick her face in it-grab a few and pull back up...chomping victoriously.

"You are a scholar when it comes to laziness," he smirked, going thru some bills.

"Gotta be good at something. You seem to be in a terrifically pissy mood, whats pissing you off today?" he asked.

"The guys want to throw a bachelor party for me and I don't want to spend the evening before my wedding drinking beers at some piss-ant VFW while we talk about the 'old' times," he snarked sitting back to drink his beer.

"How the fuck do you even have friends?" she asked.

He shrugged and smirked, "People flock to me."

She suddenly threw down the controller as Super Mario Sunshine had pissed her off for the last time. "OH! Oh! You wanna fuckin fight? You wanna fuckin go? You wanna throw down?! I'm fine with that!" she yelled at the game.

"You can get a blue coin right there ya know," he pointed out.

"Blue coin-smoocoin! Who needs a fuckin blue coin when you got a mental breakdown coming in the back of your head!" she yelled and sat back with her arms crossed over her chest.

Negan laughed, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Fuckin game controls are janky as shit."

"You say that about every game," he remarked.

They both got quiet until Camille sat up a few moments later.

"Let me plan your bachelor party," she spoke up.

"Oh..no, no way you little shit, you'd get male strippers and shit," he said shaking his head.

"No way! You know I have 'connections'...I can throw you a better bachelor party than anyone else you know...you know it, I know it, Lucille knows it," she told him.

He snorted out a small laugh, "how come I feel like Im going to end up in handcuffs," he asked aloud.

 **Present Day**

"Okay, but did YOU end up in handcuffs?" Camille asked with a smile.

"No, but YOU did because YOU got into a fight and I caught shit from YOUR sister," he reminded her.

"Maybe but...you had fun right?" she asked.

"True...but it was odd to see you walk in with a case of drugs like we were in Fear and Loathing," he chuckled.

"What can I say? I was highly-connected at 15," she smirked.

"You were HIGH."

"Most of the time, yeah," she laughed.

"This is why I need you around. You're a sort of street-smart I need around me because everyone else is real fuckin stupid and easy to fool. I need someone who can sniff-out the bullshitters, you feel me?" he asked.

Negan looked over to find her eating a candy bar she had in her bag.

"How are you always fucking eating?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh, I'm always fuckin hungry! Durr," she snarked, finishing it off in two bites. "But, I hear ya. I believe I can do that for ya," she mused with a smile.

"I figured but you have a tendency to take things lightly," he said,

"Only when other people are taking things way too seriously. Hey, you're the one asking me to be your right-hand person...no need to remind me of my flaws," she said sorely.

He held his hands up for a second then put them back on the wheel, "Don't bite my head off you little shit."

"Well, If I may quote a movie, 'you came to me so respect the skills,'" she said giving him a shit-eating grin.

He laughed aloud and they continued on driving. He drove her to the settlements under his control and proudly showed her around while the people living there watched from afar, trying to get a read on the new girl.

Camille could give a flying shit what her brother in law was doing and how he treated people, all she knew was that she had family around, lived well and was safe. The hell with other people to be honest...she had enough fighting them along with the Walkers.

They came to Alexandria and of course, Rick and Daryl stepped up to them, greeting Negan with their usual contempt.

"Aw, no sour pusses today fellas, how often do you get to meet someone new?" he asked with a grin. "Let me introduce you to someone that you're gonna be seeing a whole helluva lot of. This here is Camille, I suggest treating her like you so graciously treat me...and then better," he warned them with a smile.

Camille, standing there silently nodded to the men who nodded back.

"Is this what you brought us out here for?" Daryl asked annoyed.

"Hey now, easy..." Negan said putting his hands up then thought of something. "Excuse us for a second," he said and stepped back with Camille. Negans back was turned but she was still facing Rick and Daryl. "I wanted to warn you. Don't give either of them an inch, ya dig? They'll give you all the sob stories in the world and they probably think you're cute," he smirked.

"I am really fucking adorable," she smiled brightly.

"True but you see those two are always scheming and shit..." Negan said but Camille's attention trailed off as she caught the two speaking to each other.

Frowning suddenly, she stepped away and walked over to Daryl...socking him right in the mouth.

"Hey!" Rick yelled.

Negan just turned around, smiling from ear to ear.

Camille bent down to Daryl, "this short lil stack of 'pancakes' just busted your ass!" she yelled...straightening her shirt before moving back to stand at Negans side.

He put a proud arm around her shoulders, "Oh did I mention what her Minor in college was? Tell them, Camille."

"American Sign Language..with a heavy focus on lip-reading," she replied.

Daryl stood up, rubbing his now sore jaw, "Excuse the fuck outta me."

"Excuse the fuck outta you indeed! That's no way to treat the new person," Negan laughed. "Let's get the fuck outta here Cammy..." he said and they walked to the car then drove away.

"I'm so damn proud of you, you little shit! You took him RIGHT down with one solid left jab. I may fuckin cry," he said with pride in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I don't like people mentioning how short I am."

"Except me," he smiled at her.

"True but that's why I call you a douchebag," she chuckled.

They drove quietly for a bit when he suddenly pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "I'm real fuckin glad you managed to stumble my way, we're gonna kick a lot of ass around here," he said almost warmly.

Camille remained quiet but she felt like melting...it felt nice to be 'loved', even if it was Negans version of the verb.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 :**

 **A couple of days later.**

After conducting business in the morning, Negan grabbed Camille and took her out for a drive.

"Where are we going now?" she asked as she popped pistachios into her mouth.

"Somewhere you cannot find food for once," Negan retorted with a smirk.

"You're really mad that you're getting pudgy 'round the midsection," she snarked right back.

He looked down to his stomach then back to her with a glare...then laughed, "I missed you gettin' snappy. You were always..and are always ready for a fight it seems."

"I've learned, you let your guard down...and you get sucker punched," she chuckled.

Negan stopped the jeep and turned it off near a patch of woods about 15 minutes outside of Sanctuary. Without saying anything he got out and motioned for her to follow him into the thicket to the point where pass the trees they could see a clearing...and about ten walkers just roaming around.

She looked at him curiously.

He handed her the crowbar she usually kept on her plus a gun. "Go get 'em. I ain't here to train your ass on how to fight. If you..." he said pointing on her chest, "wanna hang, you gotta prove we won't have to carry your ass. The gun? Has one bullet. I ain't saving your ass Camille so...good luck," he said, patting her head then walking away...only to drive away in the jeep. What she didn't know what that he drove in a circle and had scouted a good vantage point earlier in the week so he could watch how she did. All of his officers went thru shit like this and of course, Negan changed it up each time...being a showmen and all.

Frowning some she checked the gun and he wasn't lying so she put the safety on then stuck it into her back jean pocket. Her hand gripped the crowbar and she just watched the things for a bit, taking note of how they move and how they reacted to stimuli (mostly squirrels and birds). One noticed her tho and started to stumble towards her...the others started to follow. Moving quickly, Camille went right towards them and started to take them out one by one. She would bash ahead, kick a few hard enough to knock them down, bash another head...repeat. By the time she was done, she was sweaty and tired but, she was uninjured. Camille looked around, noticing her brother-in-law was nowhere in sight, she guessed this was a part-survival test so she spotted a worn out dirt path and followed it for about 5 minutes until she came to what seemed to be an abandoned cottage.

"Oh this ought to be fun," she sighed and took a moment to peer thru the windows to see if anyone or anything was inside...it seemed to be clear but she was going to go in haphazardly of course. Well, she would find some way inside since the door was being a bitch. Using her crowbar she managed to get it open then stepped inside. The place had been completely cleared out besides some furniture...but there was also a box in the corner. She came over to it and picked up a note that was laying on top.

"You Little Shit," it started out, making her chuckle some, "I guess I should congratulate you but shit, that last bit was too easy and you know it. You're keepin' your ass put for the night but trust me, it ain't gonna be easy. There are some supplies but I would use them sparingly, ya dig? Good Luck! Have fun!"

Camille shook her head and pocketed the note then looked into the box. There was a bit of food, a couple of bottles of water, matches, and a hatchet. "Hope ya'll didn't hurt yourselves," she grumbled and put the items into the bookbag that was provided. Putting the crowbar in her pocket she grabbed the hatchet and started to explore the house a bit. Everything looked normal tho at one point in the kitchen she stepped on a loose floorboard. Using the hatchet she chopped away until she made it to under the house...finding two large propane tanks that must have been used to power the house. Camille grabbed a bottle of water and spilled some onto the tanks after it had dripped down she felt the wet spots...the cold spots let her know how filled the tank was with propane. They were pretty filled so she was able to heat herself up a can of the ravioli and have a nice dinner by herself. Just as she finished she heard the familiar groaning of walkers outside. Just as she was about to check outside the moaning became louder and more constant...just...larger somehow. Having seen a second-floor roof access door she rushed upstairs and stepped out. Her heart raced and her stomach dropped. There was easily about 100 walkers all around her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Gang Aft Agley**

Back at Sanctuary. Negan sat on the hood of his jeep drinking a beer. Simon came up and stood at his side.

"Anything?" Simon asked.

Negan looked at the radio at his side, "Nah. Then again, the little shit may just not be radioing me to piss me off..."

"Or she hadn't looked in the basement yet," he mused.

"Could she be that stupid after surviving by herself all this time?" he asked.

Simon shrugged, "Some people are really lucky."

"Fuckin true. I'll stay out here, I like to make sure the winner of these little tests get to see their fearless leader all proud and shit," he laughed.

Simon just nodded and headed back inside to get some sleep for the night.

Negan let out a breath and rolled his neck tensely, he looked down to the ground twirling his beer bottle between his fingers.

"Come on you little shit," he nearly whispered.

Just when he was about to give up for the night there was an explosion...very much loud enough and big enough to see overtop the trees in the distance. People rushed out from inside Sanctuary to see what the noise was, gossip quickly starting as Negan put his beer down and grabbed the radio.

"Is that what I think it was?" he asked the officers in/around the area of the cottage.

"Yes Sir, the house is gone..and so are all the walkers around it," one reported back.

Negan was silent for a moment, "Did she make it out?" he asked.

"No sir."

"Alright, get your asses back here," he said. Standing up he faced the crowd and held up his beer. "Camille lived how she died...tearing motherfuckers apart!" he announced jollily finishing his beer then tossing the bottle away. "Get back to bed, same ole shit..." he told them.

The crowd dispersed and once they were completely gone, Negan moved to sit back down on the hood of his jeep. "You...fuckin lil shit," he grumbled unhappily, "always had to show your ass huh?" he asked no one. He closed his eyes for a moment...a distinct memory coming back to him.

 **17 years ago  
** Rushing into the emergency wing of his local hospital, Negans sneakers squeaked as he made a sudden stop at the nurse's desk.

"Camille Evans. She was just brought in, I got a call...where the fuck is she?" he asked in a panic.

The woman at the desk typed quickly, "Okay we have her, who are you?"

"Her brother in law, Negan," he said.

The woman looked at the screen on her computer, "I'm sorry Sir, you're not listed as next of kin. Her older sister is."

"That's whom I'm married to you asshole! Now tell me the fuckin room number!" he said starting to yell.

Negan looked up to find 2 security guards moving to stand on either side of the desk.

A voice down the hall was heard.

"Oh shit! It's Negan...Yo Negan! Down here!" Camille's bandmate Peter shouted.

Negan looked at the woman at the desk and she waved him along, just not wanting a fight to break out. He hurried down the hall and into the room, his eyes going wide as he saw the state Camille was in. She was lying unconscious in the bed, her head bandaged quite a bit with some blood-soaked thru.

"What the fuck happened?!" he asked her friends.

"Camille fought back against 3 girls that jumped her at once. She was doing okay then she got sucker-punched," Peter explained.

"Sucker-chaired," Syd corrected him.

Travis rolled his eyes, "She got hit in the back of the head with a chair. She's a good fighter but she never protects her 'six'," he said frowning.

"And where were you three?"Negan asked nearly growling.

"We were in class! They jumped her during the free period they share," Syd explained.

"I wouldn't of let them join in anyways," Camille said softly, her eyes opening slowly.

Negan took a breath of relief, "you three..go," he told the boys.

"Why do we always get kicked out?"Peter asked. "You wanna complain to him?"Travis asked...they left.

Negan moved his way to her bedside, "you little shit."

"Whats up Teddy BROsevelt?" she chuckled.

"How long were you out?" he asked.

"Oh, only like 10 minutes after I got here. Once I woke up, before the guys got back here, the doctor gave me some morphine...and I passed the fuck out. They're the ones who thought I was unconscious. Dr. House they are not," she laughed.

Negan rubbed his face tiredly, "they told me you took my bat..."

"I knew they were gaming for me so I wanted protection."

"Are they hurt?"

"If I remember right...one got unconscious, someone's kneecap is dust and I think one bitch is toothless."

He smiled, "That's my girl. You think you're gonna end up in jail for this?"

She shook her head, "Nope! I made sure a good amount of people saw me getting my ass whooped for a bit. I fell to the ground then...Gasp! I saw my bat! I had to protect myself!" she said faking drama and tears, "If I didn't I would be dead I tells ya! I just swung and swung and the next thing I know...there's a chair flying at my head," she said all wide-eyed..then laughed.

"You are an evil lil shit you know that?" he asked then crossed his arms over his chest, "How are you going to explain why you had the bat. Protecting yourself like that only works if there was no pre-meditation."

Camille frowned, "Shit."

He shook his head, "I know your school is having girls softball try-outs. I gave you my bat to try out...you just..never made it there," he smirked at her.

Camille smiled warmly and fist bumped him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 :**

 **Same evening.**

It was about 1am. Negan hadn't moved off the hood of the jeep yet. He kept thinking how Lucille would have been crushed right now if she was here and realized what he just did. Hell, he was crushed. But, he told her how things would be if she was to stay here and she had to prove herself..and tho she did in her usual fabulous fashion, she lost her life in the process.

"I always liked your spirit kid," he said and hopped off the jeep. He was about to walk inside when he noticed a walker shambling toward the gate. Negan grinned and walked over, "Open the gate! I feel like bashing a head in," he called out to the guard who nodded and opened it up for him. Negan gave Lucille a few practice swings. "I hate to take my anger out on you, you look like a fine person but I just lost someone I really liked, ya dig?..." he told the thing as it just shambled closer. Negan gave Lucille a mighty swing...but it ducked.

Negan blinked and stood there very confused as it hopped back up and started to do the Thriller dance.

Camille laughed and stood up straight, "Man...you were never much fun at parties, no rhythm."

Negan just stared at her for a long time, he didn't say anything and just motioned for her to follow him.

"Shit," she grumbled feeling like she was about to get a stern talking to and followed him into her own apartment. Once inside he got to see her better, she was covered in now dried Walker viscera and dirt.

"Jesus Christ you fuckin stink and you look like shit, go shower," he frowned and moved to sit on her couch.

Rolling her eyes some Camille head back, took a quick but cleansing shower, got redressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, and came back out.

He was still sitting in the same spot, fuming it seemed. She moved to him quietly and plopped down next to him.

"So...can I ask why you're pissed?" she asked somewhat annoyed. "Are you mad I made it out or..."

"Shit Camille, I don't know what I'm mad at. Maybe because you blew up a house than almost got whacked by my own bat due to your real fuckin nice sense of humor," he scolded her.

"I blew up the house because I had to, ass. There were about 200 walkers surrounding me so I used the propane tanks and the matches to blow up the house to draw their attention AND knock most of their asses down. I had to cover myself in the guts of one of 'em I found in the damn house just so I could shamble around and get my shit setup!" she explained to him loudly. "And that last part...fuck off, you would have laughed had you not thought I had died," she sneered.

"Real nice you little shit, it's just real fuckin cute that for hours I thought you had died. Best hours of my life," he snarked.

Camille stood up, really tired of his bullshit attitude, "What the hell is wrong you? Any other time you talk about how much ass we're gonna kick but then I kick a shit-ton ass and you treat me like a fuckin' child!"

"Because you are acting like a fucking child! How many walkers you think that lil show you put on is going to bring to the area huh?" he asked, pointing his bat out her window.

"You're the one who made sure there were way too many of those damn things for me just to run and gun it!" she shouted, not believing what he was saying to her.

"Well shit Camille," he started, poking her shoulder with the handle of his bat, "maybe if you had looked around, did a lil recon, you would have found the radio in the basement...contacted me who was on the other line..and been picked up. A reeeeaaaaalllll," he bent back, "simple solution. Apparently, you're not that fuckin bright!" he yelled.

"Oh fuck you dude," she sneered, "you're still the fuck the same. If it's not 'Negans' way it's not the right way. Fuck you and fuck this place, I don't need to be here," she told him.

He stood his bat on the floor and leaned on it, "You think so huh? I seem to remember that without my men and Me, you'd be a hurt lil bitch right now because you can't fight without getting sucker-punched...talk about still the same," he said nastily.

Now, he knew a lot about Camille...but he really wasn't expecting her to just up and sucker-punch him right on the cheek. The pain was good enough that he sat down on the couch again.

"Ahh, you little shit," he groaned in pain.

Camille stepped out into her kitchen and returned with an ice pack...only to throw it at his head...then promptly headed into her room, locking the door behind her.

Picking up the baggy of ice, he put it to his cheek and laid down on her couch. "I swear to fuckin christ if I weren't related to her..." he grumbled and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Truth**

Negan grunted as he started to wake up and felt something nudge his head. His eyes opened and things were blurry at first but they soon focused to find Camille poking his head gently with Lucille as she sat on her coffee table. He immediately sat up, "See? This is why I don't fall asleep around women! You all are the first to try and fuckin' kill me!" he said.

"Jesus Negan, you're paranoid," she said and tossed him, Lucille. "We need to talk, now, you're not leaving this spot until we figure out where the fuck I stand here," she told him.

"You're threatening me?" he asked with a smile.

She held up her keys to the apartment and dropped them down her shirt and into her bra, jiggling her chest a bit to get them to settle. "The door is locked. I told Simon and Dwight you were yelling at me," she informed him.

"Ohhh, you're good. So what's all this shit with where you stand here?" he asked.

"Because I don't like people treating me different each and every day...and with you, its been each and every damned hour." She stood and started to pace as she spoke.

Negan had a slight proud smile as he saw her taking on some of his traits. It was giving him ideas.

"I get it Negan. I do. When you think everyone you know is dead...you move on. Human nature and shit. Then I waltz back in and fuck with your head." She sat back down on the coffee table. "I'm not tooting my own horn or anything, you just need to decide rather I'm an officer here or if I'm your family," she said more gently.

Negan chuckled a bit and rubbed his facial hair, "you think you can't be both?"

"You've proved it so," she sighed. "I need to get something to eat," she mused and walked into her kitchen.

Rolling his neck he got up and leaned against the doorway in her kitchen. She stood at the sink smoking a cigarette...that's what she meant by eating.

The sight of her smoking made his stomach dropped, he hung his down and closed his eyes. A memory came back to him and tho it was quick, he felt himself relieve every moment of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 :** **((Sorry for the re-upload. What I had posted accidentally was from an earlier draft of this story. I really need to pay attention to my tabs lo** l)

 **4 Years Ago:**

Camille was back home for spring break, she had been thinking about a vacation but Lucille asked her to come home...and Camille could never say no to her sister.

Lucille had a firm grasp (in a hug) on her little sister. "Oh my god, look at you...you're an adult now," Lucille mewed, pulling back to hold her at arm's length so she could look her over.

"A year and a half does that Lucille," Camille smirked.

"Shut up," she chuckled and kissed all over her face.

"Christ Camille, she's not 16 anymore," Negan teased as he came out of the kitchen. "You're still short as fuck," he smirked to Camille.

"Shut up Negan," Camille laughed and gave him a warm hug before they all sat down.

Lucille looked to Camille, it seemed like she wanted to say something but just couldn't do it. Negan caught this."You know, Lucille...you just came off a long shift sweetheart, why don't you get some rest? I can keep Camille busy. She's here for awhile," he said warmly to his wife, pulling her in for a forehead kiss.

Lucille smiled gratefully at Negan.

"Yeah, go take a nap," Camille mused and kissed her sister's cheek.

Lucille headed off to her bedroom.

Negan took a drink from his beer then looked to Camille. "Your sister wanted to be the one to tell you but I can tell she's having trouble...Lucille has cancer, Camille."

Camille blinked, that came out of nowhere. A lot of emotions went thru her mind but she settled herself and took a steadying breath.

"Ok, what kind?"

"It's brain cancer."

"So...whats the prognosis? How long if she does chemo?" she asked Negan.

He shook his head, "they didn't catch it in time. Chemo may buy her 2 more years...and in those two years, she'll be constantly sick and miserable. She, and I agree with her, wants to just do palliative care and live out her life in reasonable comfort," he told her.

Camille looked angry, "She doesn't know it will work like that. How can you let her do that to herself?! She could get better!" she said getting loud.

Negan sighed and walked over to grab her shoulders warmly, "Camille. Stop. I'm not going to fight with your sister...my wife...I want to give her the best 2 years or so she may or may not have," he said gently.

Camille frowned, stood up and moved into the kitchen..quickly lighting up a cigarette. Negan followed her and leaned back against the island as she faced the sink/window.

"This is real bullshit you know? She's not even trying," Camille told him.

"Does she have to try just to make you feel better?" he asked softly.

Camille just hung her head down.

"Even the doctors, all of them, said that chemo and radiation only had a 20% chance to do anything against the cancer. Those aren't good odds," he explained to her. "Lucille...didn't want to tell you. She didn't want you ignoring your studies," he told her.

"Well that's bullshit because I'm going to call in a minute and tell them I need to take a leave of absence," she said turning to face him.

"No, no you're not. Do your sister a favor and go back to school at the end of the break."

"No!"

"Then do me a favor, please Camille. Im trying my fucking most damn to make everything okay for her. Give her and me some peace, please. She worries about you 24-7...I just want her not to worry about shit that doesn't matter."

Camille smirked a tiny bit, "Like me?"

"Nah, not like you. I didn't mean it like that you little shit. I just don't want her to worry," he said crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"It's not fair, it's not fair I have to go away while my sister..." a lump got caught in Camille's throat. She started to cry.

Negan was quick to wrap his arms around her and hold her.

"Tough shit, life isn't fair. Everything remains the same for your sister, got that?" he asked her firmly.

Camille nodded tho not very happy with what the plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

 **Present Day:**

Negan opened his eyes and lifted his head. He came up behind her and put his bat on some cabinets on the floor then wrapped his arms around her upper chest so she could hang onto his forearms.

He realized where the anger came from. Camille got to go back to school after learning of her sister's sickness...and he got left holding the bag. A grudge was held, he never admitted to it because he knew deep down it was her fault..but still, he held it. Even now, he realized. Lucille made the right decision about Camille and if things hadn't gone that way..well, Camille may not be here right now..and he was thankful for that.

"I'm sorry I didn't fight harder to not go back to school," Camille told him softly, realizing the same thing he did.

"It's not your fault you little shit. Lucille was so fucking adamant about sending you back to school. I guess...shit, sometimes I wished I had some help back then. But...hell, when you came back around during holidays, you worked your ass off. I forgot that when I first saw you," he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah...real nice keeping the amnesia girl in a cell," Camille teased.

"I'll put you back there if you keep smart-mouthing me," he said lowly...then winked to her playfully.

"You think you're so damn bad-ass."

"I know you do, Miss 'Beg Negan to come to my career day'," he smirked.

"Yeah and its quickly fading," she smiled a bit pushed his bat away. "So...did I really fuck up that little test?" she asked.

"Oh fuck no! I was counting on you to explode something up real fuckin good..." he leaned back and raised Lucille straight into the air, "And ya did! Shit, do you know how many officers I've seen use the one bullet? Waaaaay to fuckin many," he said putting an arm around her shoulder as they headed towards her front door. "I get it, you can definitely hang and yeah, maybe you're not a kid anymore...doesn't mean I'm gonna treat ya like everyone else. You're special and special people get...privileges," he grinned.

"Did you just low-key call me retarded?" she asked.

He laughed. "Oh one more thing," he said and reached into her shirt/bra and without any sort of groping he grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. Handing them back to her he smiled and patted the top of her head, leaving while whistling happily.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

 **(( I hate to give the opposite of a Christmas Gift but this will be my last post for at least...the rest of the month and perhaps a week into the new year. My Muse (and her writer heh) needs a break as well all do at times. I hope everyones holidays are warm and awesome. I love you guys a lot, ya'll have kept me going wiht your favoritng of myself as an author and of my stories...but if I could ask for one thing for Christmas...it would be more reviews ^_^ Anyways, enough begging, see ya'll soon! 3 ))**

2 months later. Now that Negans head was straight about Camille, he got her really working. He could never count out the fact that he legit hated her for a spell...but now he was seeing her for what she really was. A protege of sorts. HIS protege...the only one, in his mind, to lead-up the New World Order that he was doing his damnest to create.

Not only was she doing the things Simon couldn't do (things Negan didn't trust to him to do as well), she did a lot of the dirty work as well...as in being 'Negan' when he couldn't expand himself any further. Tho, on his orders, as not to make herself a target, she stayed unseen and kept an eye on things. Today she was leaning over the rail on the second floor some watching 'her' men/women below ready for the next supply run at Alexandria.

What she didn't know was that Negan was preparing her for a severely expanded role in what he now deemed "the family business". He wanted her to make herself known to the settlements...a new her, not the 'little sister in law' Camille they had met months ago. The men and women respected her, Simon respected her and she took her role in all this seriously. It was time for real 'run' as far as he was concerned, time for her to prove herself to Negan himself in a way that would set the course for her future here.

The cassette player she had on her blaring in her ears. Unknown to her Negan came up behind her, a bag in his hand filled with some things. She jumped and her headphones fell off her ears as she felt someone pat her head.

"Jesus Negan!" she shouted.

He leaned in, "Hall and Oats? Seriously?" he asked.

"You're out of touch...I'm out of time..." she sung to him with a smirk.

"Eh, you got a point. Always time for the blue-eyed soul right?" he chuckled and brought the bag forward. "I gotcha a gift or two," he told her.

She put her cassette player in her back pocket, "Yeah? Ohhh, what is it?" she asked excitedly.

He took out a leather jacket and red scarf that looks very much like his own and began to put it on her.

"Are you for serious? You want us to be twinsies?" she asked as he tugged the leather jacket on her.

"If you're gonna play the part...you gotta look the part," he told her seriously. He pushed back her hair and tucked the scarf in.

"This outfit is hot as fuck...and I mean sweaty."

"You'll get used to it. I need people to see you and have fear strike into their hearts. You got the awesome sense of humor I do...but they needed to question rather they should cry or laugh, ya feel me?" he asked.

"I'm gonna look like a tool and everyone is going to laugh at me," she pouted.

Negan stepped back and grinned proudly as he looked to her. Even tho she was frowning, she had one hand on her hip and the other twirling her crowbar in her hand. She looked pretty damn cool he thought to himself. He slid back over to her and got close to her face, "I never knew a female version would me so...fuckin hot," he remarked as a tease, and laughed as he reached into the bag again.

"I swear to god if you pull out a bat, you'll have one guess on where it's going to go," she frowned.

Instead, he pulled out a decent sized cased weapon. "Crowbars are nice shit, they're useful in many situations..but this.." he said and pulled the 18'' machete from its sheath, "will strike that fear you need into the hearts of everyone motherfucker who even looks at you," he said almost excitedly. He put it into her hand as she took a moment to get used to the weight and feel of the thing. Negan started to walk in circles around her, "18 inches of stainless steel. Professional grade dual edge machete. The other side is serrated for chopping shit down or sawing fuckers apart. The handle is fitted perfectly with the human hand. At the bottom of the handle is a well-attached piece of very firm yet giving rubber in case you need to break things," he explained to her, stopping in front of her. "Whatcha think?" he asked with a grin.

Camille clicked her tongue then swung it at him just barely..slicing off a few hairs of his beard. "Works for me," she grinned back.

Even with his beard now slightly shorted he clapped his hands with a laugh, "Hot damn I think she gets it," he said and hooked the sheathed weapon to the belt loop on her pants. He stood back and rocked his head side to side as he looked her over. His face scrunched up some.

"What now?" she asked incredulously.

"Flip your hair back," he told her.

"...do you spend this much time on how you look? Because I don't."

"Do it."

Rolling her eyes hard enough to burn ten calories, she bent at the waist and tossed her hair forward then stood back up so her hair went backward.

Negan had a slightly open mouth smile as his tongue pressed against the backside of his lower teeth. "Now, that's perfect," he said. Her hair now had the 'all back' look his did without it being so severe, it suited her.

"Sashay I stay?"

"Fuck yeah you do. Now...go on Lil Negan, make me proud," he told her.

She gave him the one moment finger and moved the machete to hang on her back along the fashionable suspenders she was wearing with her outfit. Now she could easily take it out from its sheath, which she did and rested it gently on her shoulder as she turned on her heels and headed down the stairs.

Grinning from ear to ear, Negan grabbed his radio and buzzed Simon. "Negan 2 is on the move, show her a warm welcome will ya?" he asked.

"Will do boss" Simon said simply.

Once Simon and the others spotted her coming down the last few stairs, Simon started clapping loudly. He put his pinkies in his mouth and whistled, "Our new and improved fearless leader everyone!" he announced.

Seeing her the others started to clap and whistle, they were all very approving of "Negan 2", especially the men and some of the women.

"When did Negan get hot?" someone asked aloud.

Camille smiled, "Oh my god, shut up you assholes," she said, making them laugh as she stepped into the RV, Simon followed behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Two Rights.**

Simon drove while Camille sat in the passengers' seat looking pretty nervous. He noticed.

"Look, I ain't gonna tell you your business because you've proved yourself to everyone that matters. But what you're doing right now? It's huge. So, would you mind a few pointers?" he asked.

"You know this shit better than me dude, go ahead," she said.

"We both know Negan likes his showmanship...thats all you need to do this successfully. You can make it your own. You don't have to be a walking talking Negan copy," he said softly.

"Thank god, I didn't want to have to grow a beard," she mused.

He chuckled a bit, "I mean it tho. Joke more, joke less...maim more, maim less...just let them know you're not there to be their relief because upon seeing you...that's what they're going to think since those fucks couldn't take a woman in charge," he told her.

Camille looked at him for a second, "You're right," she mused then pulled down the visor in front of her face. She reached into the bookbag she already had in there she pulled out a few things.

They arrived at Alexandria and the RV pulled up in front of the town that gathered for their routine supply run. Simon stepped out shutting the door behind him.

"Negan has other settlements to deal with and none of you can behave...ever. He's decided to send someone else to deal with you because he doesn't want to kill one of you every damn time he's here. So..." he said and tapped on the door lightly.

From the other side of the door, Camille took a breath and stepped out with her head held high. Once her black boots hit the ground, the townspeople became collectively quiet. Simon smiled approvingly as she took his advice.

With the leather jacket unzipped completely, she got to show off the military green tee-shirt she had quickly hemmed to show off her mid-drift, black pants tucked into her boots being held up by red suspenders. The scarf? Now keeping her hair off her neck in 50's pin-up girl fashion. She even put on some very red lipstick, a smile curled up on her lips as her machete hung proudly at her back.

"Don't worry, you don't have to call me Negan. I've already met some of you, right Rick?" she asked him. "Care to tell everyone else who I am?" she asked him.

Rick was a bit stunned but cleared his throat, "Uh, this is Camille," he told everyone.

She grinned, "Thank you, Rick," she told him warmly. Camille started to walk slowly amongst the crowd, she noticed a lot of heads hanging down. "Hey...don't hide the faces. I know...a female Negan? What a narcisst right? Yeah, he made me wear the leather jacket," she chuckled and stopped at one man. "But I think I look better in it. I mean..." she did a little twirl, putting her arms out in a grand fashion once she was facing him again, "I make this look good right?" she asked him.

The man nodded, a nervous laugh/smile pulling at his lips. "Oh, don't even worry dude, I do the nervous laugh alllll the fuckin time," she said laughing.

The man laughed and she noticed the crowd relaxing a bit.

"I'm glad everyone is calming down some. I'm, not Negan...I may look like him, maybe even crack jokes like him...but I am not him," she told everyone. She looked at the man again, "I am really fuckin cute tho. Probably too short to be even Negan-lite," she snorted.

Rick looked to Camille...his eyes going wide as he noticed something. "Wait..."

The man laughed...the crowd gasped...and half his head was soon sliding off onto the ground.

Camille put her machete back and tilted her head a she looked to everyone, her smile gone. "Im not Negan. I have no reason to keep any of you alive as you all are not my concern. Im here for the goods and that's it. Now, let's get this done!" she shouted to her men/women who got to work. She noticed Rick there, looking very surprised and walked up to him. "What's wrong Rick?" she asked. "Thought I was going to be your salvation? Hmm? A softer more reasonable version of Negan? Sorry dude," she mused then looked behind him. "Hey...where's the Daryl guy? He was cute," she asked with a bright grin.

Rick just looked at her.

"Oh...yeah, he's in the cells...wasting away. I kept him there today. I don't like dogs following me around," she smirked and moved past him to follow her men.

Camille knew what she had just done had set a different course for her. She killed a man...a man who truly did nothing wrong but...she wanted to keep the man who had a whole lotta faith in her happy and that was Negan. She had to show Rick and his people that she was NOT their salvation nor was she soft. Deep inside she hated herself but she had her own life to keep going. Negan was giving her a lot in the way of freedoms and comforts and she had no plans on losing that.

A couple of hours later the Saviors with Camille leading them had finished their work and were on the drive back home. Simon driving the RV she was in like before.

Camille sat back and wiped some blood off her boot. "How'd I do?" she asked him.

"I wish Negan was here to see that," Simon chuckled.

"Oh? Praise from Caesar," she said honestly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Negan digs me and he pretty much always will. But, you're his right-hand man, I need more than his support if Im going to be useful here," she said.

"Well shit, you got it, more than 20 times over," he smiled.

She grinned and sat back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Back at Sanctuary. The caravan pulled up with their usual pull, Negan was waiting for them in the loading area. His tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he waited to see how his protege did today. When she walked out of the RV he started to clap. "Aw, you know...you think about this moment. When a youngin' goes out on their own and comes back victorious, it just..." he put his hand on his heart, "makes ya real fuckin proud deep inside," he said as Camille walked over to him.

Crossing one foot over the other, she bowed with her arms wide.

"Ohhh, good move," he said, "How did it go? Didja kick ass? Take names?"

"One guy...he thought I was a lil too cute, ya know? So I used him as an example" she smirked.

"Well he wasn't lying." He pulled back a bit with his arm around her, licking his bottom lip as he checked out what she did with her outfit, "you are a better me than me...cosmetically that is. Which I thought would be hard to accomplish but...Woooo-Weeeee! Was I wrong," he laughed. He pulled back to stand at her side, arm around her shoulder as they headed up to her room. "Why don't you go relax? Ill be up in a few," he told her.

Camille nodded and headed to her home while Simon came up to him.

"She handle it well?" he asked Simon.

"You would of been very proud," he said earnestly.

"She told me she killed a dude, he deserve it?"

Simon nodded, "He -was- laughing at her."

"Good for her. Did she talk to Rick?"

Simon smiled, "she teased him about Daryl."

He clapped his hands, "So fuckin proud. Okay, keep an eye on the inventory. I need to celebrate with my b-f-f," he grinned.

Simon cleared his throat and moved to catch up with him, "some of the guys...were wanting to know how she...moved up so quickly. I told them to mind their fucking business or they could talk to Lucille...but I know they're wondering no matter what," he said gently.

Negan nodded, "Ah. I knew that question was gonna come up sooner or later. Let's just say that nepotism won out," he said. He saw the look on Simon's face, he knew that explanation wouldn't be enough. While he liked to keep his ranks inline, he also liked to keep them informed. "Aw, hell. She was the little sister of a very dear person..ya dig?" he asked twirling Lucille in his hand ominously.

Simon nodded, "Yes I do," he said and with that and left.

Whistling happily he made his way into Camille home, he just walked in and sat his bat down near the entrance of the door...one of few people he trusted not to have it on him at all times..her. He followed the sounds of Rage Against the Machine into her kitchen and found Camille digging into a bag of her favorite chips as she leaned against the cabinets.

"Those can't be good for your complexion," he said coming up to her and grabbed a chip.

"Its better than smoking...which is what Im trying to quit. Hence the food," she smirked.

"You should have told me, we have nicotine gum," he told her.

Camille shook her head, "nah, I got this."

Negan smirked, "You little shit. I asked around about your performance today and Simon, who doesn't like anyone, spoke glowingly of you," he said.

She shrugged, "All I know is that I didn't fuck it up."

"Take the damn compliment, Camille."

"Nah, cause that shit causes complacency...and that's what I get sucker-punched," she smiled.

He laughed, "ohhh, you're good you know that?"

Camille put the bag to her side and looked to him, "You can tell me to be 'you' all you want, but the minute I start thinking Im actually you? My head will go..." she used her hand to imitate a balloon filling with air, "and you'll eventually have to pop it," she told him.

"Don't wanna get too big for your britches huh? I like that, alot...tho you'll have to fix the inseam on your pants for the massive balls you have on ya," he grinned.

Camille lifted her hand to twirl her hair some.

"Uh-oh, I know that move. You're nervous or thinking about something...or settling yourself," he said looking to her with a tilted head.

"I was nervous earlier...is that such a bad thing?" she asked.

"Not at all, it was your first time. You popped your Negan cherry," he said with a wide smile.

"You have a real talent for making things weird," she said shaking her head.

"Aw, come on, you can't even joke around right now?" he asked with a grin.

"Not really because I keep thinking about what I'm doing here over and over again you know?" she asked him, wondering if he'd understand.

"Ah. Shit kid, you're new at this...and you did real fuckin good. I guess it's normal to have some second thoughts and shit but...Im counting on you right now and I'm really hoping I didn't displace my trust," he said, that last line coming out a bit more darkly.

"Oh stop with that somewhat threatening shit Negan. I get it okay? Christ, give me a day to let my brain wrap around things?" she asked with a sigh.

Negan face got soft and he came over to kiss her forehead softly. "Yeah yeah, I get it ya little shit. I just would hate to see one of my top people crash and burn already," he admitted.

She looked up to him, "I'm one of your top people?" she asked with a fake cheesy grin.

Negan pushed her away with a laugh, "Yeah, maybe you are. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do what I do and what you did today," he admitted to her.

Her face looked a bit more resolved and she smiled, "Well..shit, okay, that made me feel a bit better."

"That's because you never expect any damn 'congrats' so when you get it...well,you're appreciative as shit. I like that," Negan told her earnestly.

"Fuck then...lets celebrate," Camille chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

When Negan had told Simon he wanted to celebrate with his 'BFF', he meant the word celebrate. Once he and Camille had their little chat, there was soon a full-fledged 'party' in her apartment. Negan gathered Simon and all his best officers, those who worked closely with Camille as well, and they 'celebrated'. There were drinks, food, mingling, laughs, drinking games...all the tell-tale signs of a fun party. Negan didn't do this...well, hardly, but in his mind, Camille deserved it. Part of him worried that without some 'fun', her spirit would dim...and he knew that-that kept her going as the person she was. Also, hell...morale could always be boasted. The party went on until about midnight when everyone decided to not get too drunk or tired since they all had work in the morning. They said their goodbyes and left Negan and Camille alone in her apartment. The two sat next to each other on her couch, sipping a beer.

Negan kept looking at her and after awhile she noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him setting her beer down.

"I'm gonna let you in on some information but it does not go outside this room, ya dig?" he said seriously.

"Of course, whats up?"

"I've been thinking, I've been thinking for a long-ass time...if something should happen to me and trust me, that won't happen lest I'm damn well ready...I want you to be in charge."

Camille shot up, "Are you trying to get me fuckin killed? Put a bullseye on my back?!" she yelled.

He pulled her down to sit then turned to look at her.

 **3 years ago**.

Lucille was dead...well, deadish. At the moment she was writhing while restrained in her hospital bed, groaning and trying to reach/bite at Negan who was looking at her wide big eyes. He backed up until he hit the wall and slumped down, holding his face in his hands. He sat there for what felt like for hours when he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Holy fucking shit...the news wasn't lying," Camille said and set down her bag. She looked to Negan still on the floor, "Well?" she asked.

Negan said/did nothing. "Well fucking...are you just gonna let her be like that?" she asked getting loud.

"You want me to kill her?" he asked gently pulling his hands from his face.

"She's DEAD Negan. This isn't life...this is a fuckin sickness and if you can't do what needs to be done then I will! Because Lucille does not fuckin deserve this," she growled, looked around the room and grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher. She looked at Negan again who did nothing before going up to her growling big sister. "I love you, Lucille," she muttered with tears in her eyes before slamming the bottom of the extinguisher against her forehead multiple times. When Lucille stopped moving Camille dropped it and let out a sob then an angry, "Fuck!". Taking afew breaths she licked her lips and grabbed her bag. "Come on, lets go. I gotta get my friends back at the college then we'll get the fuck outta dodge," she told him.

Negan looked at her then stood up, he knew to make things right he had to keep Camille safe from now on.

"No, if they didn't come with you fuck 'em. We'll head south, there's a factory I heard where people are getting their shit together," he said and took her hand.

She pulled it away, "No, I have to get my friends. I don't leave people behind...which apparently is something you do," she frowned.

"Shut the fuck up Camille and listen to me for once!" he yelled back, "They're probably already dead."

"You have no damn right to determine that."

"I bet my life on it."

"Yeah? Better not do that because I can't count on you to do what needs to be done!" she said and pointed to Lucille's corpse.

The two stared at each other looking like they were about to fight until Camille bursts into tears...Negan was quick to hold her.

He frowned but sighed, "I'll stick around for a day. Stay in the area. Go get your friends and come back, we'll leave together," he said softly.

Sniffling, she nodded and kissed his cheek. Camille headed towards the door but stopped and looked back to him.

"Go you little shit," he smirked.

He waited. He waited for 2 days and she did not come back so he left and left his past behind. Camille was dead, he just knew it, and he did not go with her to protect her...and he hated himself for that.

 **Present Day**

"Because of that?" she asked.

He nodded, "You always had a knack for doing what had to be done, even when I faltered. Granted I don't do that shit anymore but I know you won't...ever," he told her.

"Christ. You know Simon isn't gonna like this," she frowned.

"Tough shit. I'll tell him when the time is right but how you handle him afterward is up to you. I suggest changing the old guard once it's your turn," he said with a small smile.

"Oh good, everything is coming up Milhouse," she said quoting the Simpsons with a laugh and a shake of her head. "I don't want to picture you gone...so lets not talk about it," she told him.

"I ain't dying until I'm ready. I'm too good at this shit," he winked to her, making her chuckle. "Nah, you're gonna have to put up with me until I'm old and senile."

"Fuck. I'm going to have to create Sanctuary's first old folks home," Camille smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Eventually, Camille's new work as Lil Negan (or 'Hot' Negan depending on who you asked) made her just as well known as Negan himself. But still, every moment she had a chance, she reminded everyone who was really in charge. The fact that her brother-in-law trusted her enough to train her as his protege made her feel damn proud..and she was going to carry on that work as far as she could. She wasn't a complete copy either, there were differences. Mostly in how she handled the civilians..she was nicer, more lenient when it came to the point system at times, they could come to her without fear. Tho Negan thought of his 'resources' as important, he wasn't as approachable as she could be.

Negan actually preferred this. If he wanted a carbon-copy of himself he would train her as such...but he didn't. He wanted her to come into her own but still carry-on his creed. He liked that the people were less afraid to come to her and she dealt with everything they threw at her...and she always referred to him before making a decision...he had yet to disagree with her. Negan was damn proud and damned happy she had found her way back to his life.

3 months had passed since her first supply run and each consecutive one had been more successful than the last which made Negan VERY happy. Also, her being so competent gave him more time with his wives which he made sure she knew how appreciative he was about that.

It was morning and Negan woke up cranky, he immediately went to Frankie for a massage and let Camille run the morning duties. She was going thru the 'workers' area, just strolling and checking up on things with Simon at her side.

Camille, after studying how her brother-in-law did his 'thang' (as she put it), realized the outfit he wore (most of the time. His black leather jacket, one glove, red scarf, pants, boots, white t-shirt under said jacket) was a decent-sized part to his whole being. Negan once told her that his polished look was there to show the civilians that life was good enough at Sanctuary that one could spend a few moments on their outfits.

So she decided to give herself that though her outfits changed up each day...there was a running theme. Plus, the fucking leather jacket (the full-on motorcycle rider one) was really hot (as in sweaty) at times and Camille refused to stink.

Today she was wearing a red leather skirt (tho under it was a tight pair of men's black boxers to give her 'room' to move around) with a black corset top along with black thigh-highs. She was wearing a black leather jacket but it was made differently from the norm. It was looser leather and only went to her waist, she also kept it open. On her feet were a pair of leather pumps. Negan questioned her choice in shoes but realized that his protege had been wearing them constantly (height reasons) for the past 5 years or so and could do anything that someone wearing sneakers could. The heel only gave her 3 extra inches or so but there was a hidden perk to them...and Camille found this perk during a desperate measure. She had gone out with some of the Savior Scavengers; at some point, she found herself with her weapon out of reach and two walkers about to pin her down. Well, she kicked one down and used the heel of the other shoes to bust the way-too-close walkers head in. The sturdy well-made shoes kept together and she had worn them ever since. Camille wasn't stupid tho if a mission or a job involved A LOT of walking or running or just general movement on her part, she went for flats or sneakers.

"Seems we have some new people coming in. 4 of em. 2 males, 2 females, around your age," he said, scribbling something on the clipboard he kept on him.

"Right on, we have the room I know that much. Were they caught stealing or anything?" she asked as they turned and headed to the front where the truck with the newbies would be pulling up any second.

"No, 3 of them were in a group, one male was found by himself. They managed to get into a conversation with some of our boys. Seems they might be useful around here," he told her.

"Good," she said, waiting next to Simon as the truck pulled in. The four people got out with Saviors behind them. "Welcome to Sanctuary!" Camille announced with a grin.

"Camille?" one of the men said gently.

Camille shook her head and looked to the male at the end. Her eyes went wide. "Peter?"

The two looked at each other and she charged him, literally jumping into arms..he swung her around as they laughed.

Simon chuckled and waved for the others to follow him, letting his 'other' boss have her moment with what seemed to be an old friend.

When the two pulled away from their hug, Peter just looked to Camille, his hands holding her face and a big warm smile on his face. Camille blushed and got a bit nervous as her eyes kept darting around them...worried about people seeing her in this severely 'soft' position. She quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him into a hallway that was rarely used.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah fine, just...wanted some privacy," she lied.

"Right on. Holy shit, look at you..." he said stepping back to admire her healthy, nicely clothed body. It was just odd to see anyone looking so damn 'good' these days then again the people he's merely looked at so far all seemed healthy enough. But in his mind, Camille looked beautiful..per usual.

Camille blushed and leaned in to kiss his cheek out of the blue. "Look at you though...damn," she grinned with a blush.

Peter had always been super handsome in her eyes. She had a crush on him since the 10th grade (they all knew each other since Elementary School) and he really hadn't changed. Something about his black spiked up hair, big lovely brown eyes, the black goatee/beard that graced his face along with the below the bottom lip piercing he still apparently kept care of/had...just did something to her. Peter had never been buff but his tall lanky body was always toned though she could see now that food hadn't always been available to him...as he lost a good deal of muscle tone. His life must have been hard until he got here because there was bag under his eyes and his clothes were nearly worn out...but there was still that youthful glint in his beautiful eyes as well as that lovely smile of his.

Camille blinked, she felt like she was in high school all over again as this surge of emotions and feelings swirled in the pit of her stomach.

"You look damn good still but...it looks like you need some food. Come on, let me get you a meal," she said grabbing his hand and pull him the way to her apartment.

"Oh, we're not going to the cantina I saw when I walked in?" he asked her as she pulled him along.

"Nah, cafeteria food sucks, you know that," she smirked and they stepped inside her home.

Peter whistled as he looked around to the luxury she possessed. Her apartment looked like a normal one from when before the world went to shit. Camille pulled him into her kitchen and he sat down at the small dining table within. She quickly got some bacon (their animal farm now had a few pigs), eggs, grits and toast cooking. But she took a small detour at the bar that she used to separate her kitchen from her living room and made them each a splash of honey bourbon (her favorite drink) then came back over to him, handing him one.

"I know its early but we need to celebrate," she grinned.

"Oh fuck yeah. I haven't seen booze in a long time," Peter said, eyeing-up to the yummy-looking liquid. They clinked their glasses together then drank it back happily. Peter licked his lips then stood up to check out the food she had cooking. "Real bacon and eggs...holy shit. What..what do you all do here?" he asked.

"I help run this place. This boss saw some good in me and people who put their asses on the line here...or even just their brains, get treated well," she explained to him, keeping her 'boss' a mystery to him knowing the reveal would be hilarious. She finished up cooking, set a plate in front of him then sat down at his side while he ate happily.

Peter woofed down all of his food then sat back, rubbing his stomach contently, he looked to Camille...leaning in and kissing her cheek sweetly.

Camille blushed, "I have strick fraternization policies," she teased.

He laughed then something popped into his head, "I hate to grudge up the past but...I've been wondering, did you make it to see Lucille?" he asked.

Camille nodded slowly, "Somewhat. She had already passed, I had to...you know, do the deed."

He nodded, "Yeah, a lot of us had to do that. I had to do the same to Sid and Travis," he informed.

Camille swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in her throat, "Fuck..really?" she asked looking at him then hung her head down. "This godamn stupid-ass fucking-ass world," she spat angrily.

The two sat in silence for a few before Camille stood, pulling Peter with her and hugged him very tightly. Peter held her tightly to his body, his hand rubbing her back.

"I know, it hurts...but, we found each other so...that has to account for something right?" he asked.

She nodded then pulled back to look at him with a small smile, "Yeah..it does. It really fuckin does," she said with a sigh of relief. "But, you're safe now, WE are safe now. You're lucky you found us...shit, I'm lucky you're here," she mewed.

"I think I'm the luckier one," Peter chuckled, "So...what do I need to do around here to earn my keep?" he asked.

"Earn your keep?" she asked him incredulously, "You think you're gonna bust your ass around here for 3 hots and cots? Oh shit no. If you want it, you got it. If we don't have it, I'll make sure someone finds it..." she said...then blinked as all that sounded familiar.

"Camille, you know me...keep me busy. I hate doing nothing," he told her.

"Yeah yeah...okay. Come on, follow me. We'll talk to my boss...make sure everything is kosher," she grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

They headed out of her apartment to the apartment that Negans wives stayed in (it was more of a communal apartment since there weren't enough bedrooms, but each wife had their own room (like Negans Officers did) but they spent most of the day in the apartment per Negans orders). Joey was outside with a clipboard making sure Negan was only bothered by those on the list.

"Hey Joey, is he 'done' for the most part...you know?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, he's taking visitors. He'll be happy to see you, he's been sort of moody," he mused, knocking on the door.

"Why don't you wait out here while I make sure the boss man is good to go?" Camille said to Peter, kissing his cheek as he nodded then she walked inside.

Of course once inside Camille rolled her eyes some. Negan sat on the couch playing a game of backgammon with Tonya while his other wives cuddled around him, fawning over him as Tonya whomped in his ass in the game. But as much fun as Negan was having, his face lit up some as he turned his head and saw her there.

"Good morning kiddo. Did you eat? There's breakfast left over," he said to her like a concerned parent.

Camille smiled warmly to herself, she was still taken back a bit when he acted more like a parent around her...she thought he did it without really knowing so.

"Nah, Im good...I ate. Got the morning duties done, there was something I want to talk to you about," she said.

As she was speaking, he paused the game to turn and regard her, but his face changed a bit.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he asked her, standing up.

"Huh? I'm wearing clothes Negan, anyways, we have a newbie and I think..."

"Whoa, shut the fuck up, what the hell is that outfit? You look like a dominatrix," he said disapprovingly.

"I look good, you're jealous because you're getting fat," she spat, that comment making his wives hold back laughs.

Negan walked over to her and stabbed his finger into her shoulder hard, "you're not walking around like that!" he growled.

"Whoa, no one stops you from walking around like a sad fat Greaser," she retorted.

Just as they were about to get loud, Peter, still outside the door spoke up.

"Do you two STILL fight like this?" he called out, having realized who her boss was from hearing his voice.

"Why does that voice sound real fuckin familiar?" Negan asked, moving past Camille, with a shoulder bump and opened the door. "Holy shit, look what the dead cat dragged in!" Negan laughed and waved Peter inside. "I was wondering why Camille was bitchier than usual, she's a real pain in the ass when happy," Negan grinned, kissing the top of her head as he moved to sit back down.

Peter walked up and stood next to Camille, tho he was looking at her and not the many gorgeous wives Negan had around him.

"Yeah, well...its why she's the best," Peter said, making Camille blushed.

"Oh Jesus, still following her around like a little-lost puppy after all these years?" he asked with a mocking smile.

"Are you being a dick for a reason?" Camille frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course I am. Getting your goat is the highlight of my day," Negan told her with honesty.

"Okay, Im already done with you so, yay...Peter is here and Im putting him to work so...fuck it, let's go, Peter," she said, shaking her head with an eye roll as the two headed out of the room.

Negan quietly got up and followed behind them, once Peter opened the door he pushed him out quickly.

"Gotta talk with my second in command here," he said hurriedly before shutting the door in Peters' face.

"Okay, what crawled up your ass today?" Camille growled, tired of his bullshit today.

"What crawled up my ass? What crawled up into that stupid fuckin little brain of yours?" he asked jabbing his finger against her temple until she swatted his hand away. "You think keeping that little snot around will look good on you?" he asked. "Unless you're starting your own harem which...go for it if that's what you want," he said winking to her but his face turned serious, "have him work as far away from you as you can."

Camille looked at him with narrowed eyes, her mind wondering what the hell he was going on about.

"What is this about?" she asked him.

"You don't need friends, Camille. Hell, I have men I'm close to, but I can already tell Peter is going to be a kink in our plans because you'll let him get in the way," he said lowly.

"Oh..so am I just a kink in your plan then Negan? Are you keeping me at arm's length?" she asked sorely.

"Shit no...fuck no! We're family Camille, that's different. Friends are a whole different beast. If you were smart you would make damn sure he's not working close to you," he said importantly.

"So you just want me at your side but otherwise friendless and alone for my time here?" she asked.

"I'm not saying that Cammy, I just want you to think smartly," he said with a bit of a sigh before letting her leave.

Negan turned to his wives and waved over Frankie, "I hate to work your fingers so hard but I need another massage," he told her to which she nodded as they headed into the back room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

A few moments later; Negans impromptu therapy session with Frankie. She straddled his backside while rubbing his back.

"Did you expect her to turn him away?" she asked.

"Never...he's just...he's a decent guy but around her..." he grumbled trailing off some.

 **16 years ago. Negans and Lucille's home**.

Negan and Lucille cuddled on their couch watching TV, from underneath their feet they felt the distinct rumblings of band practice...as well as heard it.

Frowning, Negan stomped his foot on the ground.

"Negan, stop that. Don't stifle her creativity," Lucille told him.

"If I have to hear XTC one more damn time..." he grumbled.

"She's been on a new wave kick, I don't mind it," she smiled.

"Yeah, well that's because you have headphones on as much as she does. He stomped his foot again, "PLAY SOMETHING ELSE DAMNIT!" he yelled down at the floor.

The band stopped playing "senses working overtime" and went right into "making plans for Nigel."

"You should have been more specific," Lucille laughed.

The kids played for another hour before Lucille called them upstairs to do their homework. They all sat down at the table with their books out while Camille looked to be just doodling.

Negan walked past them out into the kitchen, "When the fuck did we adopt 4 kids?" he called out to Lucille, smirking to Camille while she glared at him.

Peter frowned, "Want us to leave?"

"Hell kid, I'm just fucking with you, you should know by now," he shook his head.

"Just ignore him, that what I do," Camille said to Peter with a wink.

Negan strolled over to the dining room table where the kids were working and looked their work over.

"Peter, are you so fucking anal you're doing two copies of your work?" he asked..then looked at Camille's doodles. He frowned and snatches Peters copies and crumbled them up.

"Hey, fucker!" Camille exclaimed unhappily.

"Do your own work, Camille," he told her sternly and looked to Peter, "don't let her boss you around. She's a bossy charming little shit," he warned her.

Peter frowned, looking small, "I don't mind," he said quietly.

"Then why don't you two just fuck and get it over with?" Negan asked.

The kids looked surprised as all get out.

"Negan!" Lucille exclaimed trying to hold back a laugh.

"What? I'm tired of this won't they or will they shit," he called back to his wife.

Camille and Peter looked at each other with a smile, shrugged, got up and started to head downstairs hand in hand.

"Oh no!" Negan said grabbing the back of their shirts and pulled them to sit down, "not under my roof!" he told them.

Camille just laughed but Peter just looked down at his homework with a fake smile.

Later on, Travis and David had left while Peter and Camille watched TV with Lucille and Negan. From another room, a washing machine buzzed.

"Cammy, help me with the laundry?" she asked her little sister as she stood up.

"You know how I feel about being interrupted during House M.D," she complained.

"Stop ogling Hugh Laurie and go help your sister," Negan told her.

Camille rolled her eyes and walked out with Lucille. Negan looked to Peter who sat nearby on the floor, he nudged him with his foot.

"Kid, make your move soon or you're going to be following her around for the rest of your life," he said.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Peter stammered.

"Don't shit me, kid, everyone can see you like her but you ain't gonna get her if you keep on being her whipping boy," he warned him.

Peter looked to Negan, "easier said than done."

"Trust me, I know, I married her sister and Lucille may not seem like it but she's a lot like Camille," he smirked. "You have to be upfront with her, tell her how things are and let her decide if she digs it. But, that little shit isn't above using people."

"Using people?" Peters face got angry, "she's not using me."

"Maybe not on purpose but if you keep acting like her slave...you're gonna get whipped."

"What the fuck do you know dude?!" Peter said upset.

Negan yanked Peter up to sit next to him on the couch and turned to him.

"Listen here, kid," he said with a bit of a growl. "You think you love her? Fine but I actually love and care for that little shit. She's a lot smarter than she lets on and more adult than most adults I know but she's always one step away from just saying 'fuck it' to everything and going down a path I don't like. What she doesn't need are people in her life that will waste her time or cloud her judgment. Do you want to be her little boyfriend? Grow the fuck up and be a man," he told him sternly.

The two heard the women walking back in and Negan put an arm around Peter quickly.

"Laugh," he told him quickly, and both of them started to chuckle.

"Oh god, what were you two talking about?" Camille asked as she sat back down.

"You, you little shit," Negan smirked, giving Peter a look before letting him go.

 **Present Day.**

Frankie was working on Negans shoulders.

"Negan...he was a kid. A confused teenager with a crush," she said shaking her head.

"You don't know Camille like I do...she leaves people like Peter in her wake. Peter is a nice guy, well-fucking-meaning, smart and some shit, but he's a distraction around Cammy," he tried to explain to her.

"You make her sound like a sociopath," Frankie smirked.

"Nah, that's me," Negan chuckled. "She's just insanely smart and she's good at keeping her emotions at bay, and for her anti-social shit...people follow her."

"She sounds a lot like you," Frankie said a bit more softly, actually endeared at how concerned he was for his little sister in law.

Negan got quiet for a while. After his massage he quickly put his shirt back on and headed over to Camille's apartment, walking right in. He found her in her usual at home position, at her kitchen table, going over maps, headphones in her ears. In a few steps, he made it over to her, pulled her to stand and hugged her close.

Camille blinked confusedly as she was at one time sitting down then all of the sudden she was being hugged by her brother in law.

"God you're such a big softy, can't even handle on argument," she smirked softly.

"Shut up you little shit," he said and pulled away from her, holding her at arm's length. "About Peter..."

"Don't. Don't start. I've fixed everything. Peter has some skills that will better suit him at one of the outposts so I'm going to send him there, okay?" she asked.

Negan snorted out a laugh as, of course, Camille already fixed the problem. "Nah, you don't have to do that. He'll be useful here, I'm sure, plus...it will be nice to have someone else keeping you in-line."

Camille raised an eyebrow, "since when do you go back on how you feel about things?" she asked.

"I am a fucking leader. Sometimes decisions change, they have to or shit gets stagnant. I guess like with you, I see Peter as the 16-year-old kid following you around hoping for attention," he shrugged.

"Christ Negan, you knew him until he was in his 20's," she shook her head.

"Hey...your younger years? They were good-ass times huh? Maybe I miss them so I fucking think differently," he said a bit more gently.

Camille couldn't help but smile, "you are..oddly wistful and sweet at the weirdest times but..yeah, they were good times."

Negan caught Camille's hand lifting up to twirl her hair.

"What?" he asked knowing that sign.

"You think he still might like...dig me?" she asked.

Negan smirked slowly, "That was so fucking cute I nearly exploded Camille," he teased and hugged her again.

Laughing embarrassedly, she smacked him (playfully) away from her and pulled back from the hug.

"Oh god, shut up. I don't know why I trust you with emotional things or secrets...I remember you already failing at this," she said giving him a knowing look.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

 **16 years ago, a few weeks after the previous flashback.**

 **1** am **.** Negan opened the door to his home, Camille, and Peter behind him with their arms around each other.

"Move in now move out!" Camille sang, "backup back up, tell me whatcha gonna do now!" Peter yelled, "Breathe in now breathe out!" Camille continued..

Lucille was in the kitchen pulling out some reheated dinner, smiling and greeting her husband with a kiss.

"How was the Limp Bizkit concert?" she asked him.

"Not too bad," he said grabbing a beer, "I was expecting way fuckin less," he chuckled.

"Are they drunk?" she asked hearing them sing excitedly.

"Nah, on that...natural post-concert high," he smirked.

The two teens wondered in an saw the fried chicken and corn on the cob Lucille had re-heated and immediately made themselves plates.

"Holy shit, be careful!" Negan shouted as the small tornado of teenagers claimed a bunch of food. He looked to Lucille, "They may have gotten a contact buzz," he winked to her, grabbing a drumstick and moved to sit down at the table.

Lucille headed over and kissed her little sister on top of her head, "Im glad you had fun, get some sleep tonight okay?" she told her in a warm voice.

"You know I will Lucille, thank you for making us food," she mewed as her sister went to bed.

Negan cleared his chicken and yawned, "Okay, you two know the rules. Pete you stay up here while Camille sleeps in her bed, we got blankets and pillows and shit on the couch for you," he said and stood up. "Goodnight you lil shits," he said waving them off before he headed to bed.

 **3 am**

After getting a lil somethin somethin from his wife, Negan strolled into his kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water. He heard snoring from the living room and headed inside. A smirk came over his face as he saw Camille sleeping into Peters lap while Peter slept sitting up, his head lolled back onto the back of the couch while he snored away.

Negan headed over and shook Camille's shoulder, "Get up ya lil shit, it's late," he whispered.

Camille grunted and frowned, she sat up and looked to him, "Go away," she said and curled back against the couch.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her to stand then slipped a supportive arm around her shoulders as they headed downstairs to her room.

"Oh my god I hate you," Camille grumbled sleepily.

Negan snorted, "yeah yeah, and Im too young to be a grandparent," he told her.

"You would be an uncle dumbass."

"You're the closest thing I have to a kid...and that fuckin worries me," he teased.

Now at her bed, Camille sat down and kicked off her shoes.

"Pete is way more comfortable than my bed, he's cool, I like him. Actually, fuck that noise, I love him," she muttered, looking up at Negan with half-lidded eyes.

Negan raised a brow, "OH yeah? Well, that's some bit of news there," he mused.

Camille laid down and Negan sighed a bit, then leaned over to kiss her forehead, "Get some sleep you little shit," he mused gently.

"Yeah yeah I am," she grumbled and covered herself up.

Once back in his bedroom, Negan cuddled up behind his wife and kissed on her ear.

"The kids alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, Camille fell asleep in Pete's lap so I got her downstairs. You know...she's a helluva sleep talker. Well, more so a half-awake talker," he told her.

"OH yeah, what did she say besides curse you out for waking her?"Lucille asked.

"She told me she loves Peter. Hell, she doesn't say that about her other friends," Negan explained.

"Really?" Lucille asked, interested, she turned to face him. "Anything else?" she asked.

Negan shook his head.

"Aww, my baby sister has her first crush."

"Yeah, I'm sure Peter will be the first of a long line of men she will destroy," he smirked, getting a playful smack on the chest from his wife.

"You know her pretty well by now, she's a lot like you...she's a big-ass softy in the middle of all that cynicism and curse words," she chuckled.

"OH yeah, Im really sweet on the inside baby," Negan grinned, "Tho it's your sweet insides I prefer," he growled playfully against her lips.

 **10 am**

Everyone was at the breakfast table. The kids had showered and changed into fresh clothes and were eating, tho still a bit sleepy, the eggs and bacon Lucille and Negan made for everyone.

"Christ you two, it was a concert, not a kegger. I used to party harder at your age," Negan teased as he read his newspaper.

"Don't tease them, their adrenaline is finally wearing off," Lucille said knowingly, winking to her little sister which made Camille smile.

"Ohh, I know what will get their adrenaline going again," Negan smirked, putting down his paper and looked at Peter. "Camille told me that she likes you...as in, like-like," he told the boy with a grin.

"Negan!" Lucille warned him.

"You asshole!" Camille shouted.

Peter just sat there in awe and shock.

Camille stood up and started to make her way around the table when Lucille interveined and held her back.

"Why did you tell him?! Just to be a fuck face?!" Camille yelled at Negan.

"Calm down you little shit, its better out in the open th-"

He was cut off by his wife.

"It wasn't your secret to tell," Lucille told him firmly.

Finished with his breakfast anyways, Peter stood up, "I'm...I'm gonna get going. Don't worry Cammy, we'll talk okay?" he said quickly and literally ran out the door.

For the first time ever, Camille burst into tears in front of others, she glared at Negan between soft sobs.

"I fucking hate you! I hope my sister throws your punk-ass out and you end up homeless and hated!" she shouted and slammed the door to her basement room as she hurried down there.

Negan sat there in genuine surprised as everyone turned on him. Lucille sat down with a soft sigh and rubbed her face.

"Can I ask why...why did you think that would go down any other way than the way it did?" she asked him softly.

"Those two have been crushing on each other since I've known you all, I thought it best to get it out in the open so they'd stop acting so weird around each other," Negan shrugged nonchalantly.

Lucille shook her head, "Negan...you know how Camille is. You know she doesn't like her private business announced to the world...even if that world is only us," she explained to him.

"Those two need to.."

"Damn it Negan!" Lucille shouted, rarely yelling herself, "you are not the one who determines these types of things! It wasn't any of your business and if Cammy told you she liked Peter, half asleep or not, it meant that she trusted you to keep that secret," she told him firmly, frowning. "You took something very private and literally used it to embarrass her and him into action...and that's just...cruel," Lucille sighed running her hand thru her hair.

Negan listened to his wife, a frown coming over his face as her words made him realize his mistake.

"Ahh hell," he sighed and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "I'm sorry Lucille. I really am. I...shit, I thought I was helping."

"I know you were Negan, but not everyone is as boisterous as you and even tho you and Cammy are a lot alike...she's still only a teen. She has all that teenager shit going on plus the fact that she knows our parents abandoned her and now her big sister and her brother in law are raising her. Its..a lot and Cammy is doing the best she can. All she has? Us, her music, and a few friends and emotions she keeps private," Lucille explained to him.

"I-I didn't think of all that, you know me, I don't think," he said with a rueful scoff. "When I was coaching I ended up knowing the kids pretty well and I can say one thing...Camille is head and shoulders above most people her age. She's such a fuckin lil adult sometimes, I forget she's 16," he sighed.

"I know, I forget sometimes too. You know, she trusts you Negan. She thinks very highly of you. I don't know if you've noticed but, she does what you say because she knows you'll never steer her wrong," Lucille told him, reaching out to rest her hand on his.

Negan gripped his wife's hand warmly, "I didn't notice, I figured she couldn't stand me."

Lucille shook her head, "she adores you."

Negan took a breath and stood up, "Ok, I'm gonna right my fuckin wrongs," he said and headed downstairs. When he arrived at her room he found Camille banging on the drumset. When she saw him, she started to play louder and more fiercely.

He walked over to her and pulled her up to stand then moved over to her bed, gently pushing her to sit down...he plopped down to sit next to her.

Camille immediately tried to get up but he pulled her back down to sit.

"Stop, we're going to talk," he told her.

"I don't want to talk to you, ever, go away, get the fuck outta my face," she spat.

"Well then I'm going to talk and you're going to fuckin listen," he told her sternly.

Camille frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry for telling everyone what you told me last night. I shouldn't of done it, I was honestly thinking that I was helping you out..."

Camille scoffed loudly.

"Everything I do for you...is because I'm trying to help you out, Cammy. You know last night when I made that joke about you being the closest thing I have to a kid?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"I know I ended that statement with a joke but...shit, I mean it you little shit. If you actually were my kid, I'd be proud as shit...and I mean that. You're a helluva neat kid. Smart as fuck, you can sniff out bullshitters-like myself-from a mile away, you're talented as shit when it comes to your music..." he trailed off and sighed a bit. "You've put up with some much shit yet you're always joking around and even tho it takes awhile to really get to know you..once someone does...you're a damned good person to be around. I realized that quickly after knowing you for a bit," he told her in a gentle tone.

Camille looked to Negan as he spoke, her face slowly softening but she still wanted to be mad at him so she kept quiet.

"I just...I didn't want you and Peter to keep being awkward around each other. I know I didn't keep your secret but here's one from me you can hang over my head if you want. I nearly missed out on being with your sister because we were good friends at first...and I didn't want to ruin that by dating her, you dig?" he asked.

Camille nodded a bit.

"But, a few guys started to swarm around her so one night I drank a shot or two and blurted out my feelings to her," he said, chuckling at the memories. "We've been together ever since. I didn't want the opposite to happen to you and Peter. Peter is a decent kid and I can tell you two...fuck, you two are close, you would make a nice lil couple," he said, smirking at her.

They both sat there for a moment in a tense-weird quiet when Cammy cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid Negan," she admitted, looking down to her hands as she twisted them nervously.

"Afraid of what kid?" he asked.

"Of what you were with Lucille. Ruining our friendship but also like...changing up the band dynamic you know? A lot of shit will go down if we break up," she sighed.

Negan frowned at her words, he felt sorry for her because it was a lot of shit to go thru for a teen. Slowly, he put his arm around her and gently tugged her to his side...relieved as she let herself get pulled in close to his side. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"I know, its scary shit but...this is gonna sound cliched as fuck but its true. It's better to take that sort of risk than not take the risk at all. Besides...No Doubts first album was nothing but breakup songs and it was pretty fuckin good, right?" he asked her with a smile.

Camille laughed earnestly and nodded, "Yeah, it was damned good."

Negan looked down at her for a moment and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"I was telling your sister that sometimes I forget you're still a kid. You have your immature moments but damn...you're more mature than I am most of the time," he chuckled. "You handle your life damn well so I know for a fact that whatever you decide about you and Peter...its for the best," he told her earnestly.

Camille pulled her head back so she could look up at his face, her face curious. "You really think like...I'm smart and mature and shit? And like, my music is good?" she asked gently.

Negan nodded, "Shit, you know for a fact that I tend to tell people when they're being stupid, think about the few times I said it to you...it was because you were doing really stupid shit but that's only been like what? 5 times since we've known each other? There are people I tell that to every day," he smirked at her.

Camille laughed softly and nodded, "And...do you really think of me as like...a daughter?" she asked.

Negan heard the nervousness in her voice when she asked that question, her body almost trembling in fear as she waited for his answer. He rubbed her back softly and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently.

"Cammy, if Lucille and I somehow never end up having children, I know for a fact I wouldn't feel as if I had missed you...because you've given me the full experience plus all the love and good shit. I know I think of you as my own kid, even now I'm thinking about the 'don't you fucking hurt her' speech I'm going to give Peter," he grinned.

Camille laughed and snorted cutely. As his words sunk in she sniffled and tried to wipe away the couple stray tears that ran down her face. She kissed his cheek quickly then hugged him tightly, resting her head right underneath his chin.

Nothing was said, Negan just returned her hug as he rubbed her back some more, his chin resting lightly on top of her head. He breathed in and let out a silent long breath as he felt his heart swell a bit...just like her, he wouldn't tell her how emotional this was getting him but the two had an obvious connection and understanding. The two in-laws had a bond that meant a lot to each person, a bond that would never fade. Ever.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Present Day. Camille's apartment.

Negan and Camille were now on her couch, sipping on some bourbon and snacking on cheese and crackers, both of them chuckling softly as they spoke of and relived that memory.

"Yeah, I was never the best secret keeper," he smirked, "Tho, it was for the best, wasn't it? I got you two to confront your feelings and you both made a pact to date once you graduated high school which I think was very smart," he said to her.

"For the best? Did you learn anything from that?" she asked with a laugh but nodded her head, "you're right tho...but that talk we had changed a lot of things between us...in good ways," she said warmly.

"Ugh, you're so sappy sometimes," he teased, pulling her close to his side with an arm around her, holding her comfortingly just like the old times. "But you're right, you usually are you little shit," he mused, rubbing her arm as she rested her head on the front of his shoulder.

"It was a good day when you realized I was right about most things," she chuckled.

The two got quiet again until Negan sighed.

"From my point of view, by the way, I think Peter is still 'in' to you. I know it might real fuckin tough to pick up a relationship after two years of not knowing if one another were fuckin dead or not but...you two could pull it off," he said trying to be nonchalant with a shrug.

Camille smiled warmly and moved so she could look at Negan.

"Okay then. Hey...if you stop worrying about me and him being together, I'll let you give him another 'if you hurt her' speech and allow Lucille to be there as well," she grinned to him.

Negan grinned his beautiful smile and put his feet up on her coffee table, "Ohh, you know just how to sweeten the pot when it comes to me. That's why you're my second in command ya little shit. I see it and I appreciate it...I appreciate you," he said poignantly. "Bring him to my room and tell him I'll be there in a few, you know how I like to make an entrance," he said and winked at her.

Camille laughed, kissed Negans forehead and stood up to grab the personal radio that she gave the other to Peter.

Negan licked his bottom lip nervously once Cammy was away from him talking to Peter. He wouldn't tell her but...even tho he trusted her completely, he worried that Peter would be a kink in the plans and future he was creating and that Camille was to head up once it was her time.

Then he realized something, something he was even more afraid of...that Peter would be a kink in the relationship Negan had with Camille. To this day he thought of her like a daughter and he didn't want some 'kid' (tho he knew full-on that Peter was not a kid anymore) separating them..as she was the only family he had left. His last connection to Lucille and a life he missed, tho he never admitted that last part and never would. He took a silent deep breath and just kept thinking about how much this would make her happy.

Camille walked back over and put her radio in her back pocket. "He's finishing up helping out with the solar panels, Simon will have him in your room in like ten minutes," she told him as she poured Negan another splash of bourbon. Negan took the glass, took a small sip then let her finish it off. As she sat, he stood up and looked to her, for a moment all he saw was that 15-year-old girl in a hoodie...he could actually hear her voice telling him to 'fuck off'..causing him to chuckle and shake his head for reasons Camille could not see.

"Something wrong?" she asked him softly.

"Well shit, kinda. I have a question and I want you to be 100% lock stock and barrel honest with me," he told her.

She nodded and listened intently.

"Let's say I had a bad feeling about Peter and..." he sighed a bit and shook his head, "Fuck, let's just say I...implored you not to get into a relationship with him...for whatever reason. What would you do or say?" he asked her as he moved to rest Lucille behind his neck with his arms draped over it.

Camille blinked and tilted her head as his question struck her odd but he could see the wheels in her head turning as she thought over her answer.

"Honestly? I, at first would be real fuckin mad you know? Tell you to mind your own business and shit," she said with a soft smirk. "BUT...after a day or so, I'd remember you never ever had steered me wrong before so, I would take your advice," she told him earnestly...an earnestly he could hear in her voice.

Negan took Lucille and rested her on the coffee table then pulled Cammy to stand, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Camille, of course, hugged him back, "Everything okay?" she asked.

Negan felt this weight lift off his shoulders as he started to realize that he could be more vulnerable, more open around Camille. His mind and heart were always thinking about Sanctuary but with Camille there to help him, she had become his one true friend. He was close to Simon but NEgan was forced to remind him that the two had a working relationship only and like the old line said, 'it's lonely at the top'. Knowing that she still trusted him 100% meant more to him then she could ever know.

Negan stepped back so he was holding her at arm's length, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah Camille, everything is fine. Just surprised that you trust me so damn much. I'd figure you would do the opposite of what I tell you," he smirked.

"You've never steered me wrong before Negan. I learned quickly after we first met that I should listen to you. The only time I go against you is when you piss me off...just outta spite," she laughed.

Negan hugged her again and kissed the top of her head, "You're a smart one to figure that shit out..or you know, just keep to it in your case." He sighed, "can I tell you some real shit without you gettin' all sappy and shit?" he asked, seeing if he could actually put into practice being vulnerable around her. "You have my full blessing and shit when it comes to Peter...not that you need it or anything but, yeah, maybe...just fuckin maybe Im afraid of something putting a wedge between us," he admitted to her.

Camille pulled back to look at his face once he was finished talking, she saw the slightly embarrassed look on his face and reached her hand up to rest against his cheek warmly for a second before removing it.

"Shit Negan, that's how I feel about your wives," she admitted with a blush. "Im...so jealous of them because they take time that I could have with you away from me. You're my last bit of honest-to-god family I have left in this stupid fucked world...I don't want stupid shit getting in between us," she told him. Camille pushed her fingers thru her hair, "You remember how you told me that you pretty much looked to me like I was your own daughter..." she sniffled and started to twirl her hair, a clear cut sign that Negan knew was her getting emotional, "and you said that if you and Lucille never managed to have children that you'd feel like you hadn't missed out on anything because of me?"

He nodded and reached over to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"That meant a lot to me, Negan, when you told me that. The man who married my sister and whom I called a 'tool' within the first 20 minutes of meeting him...loved me more than my own father ever did," she explained to him.

Negan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, his hand rested on the back of his own neck, rubbing it nervously as his sister in law told him just how important he was to her and the mark he made in her life.

"Ahh shit kid," he smiled tho it was a nervous smile as he was not used to this much emotional openness but he kept at it knowing it was good for her, to keep Camille sound mentally and hell, it felt really nice to be told how much someone loved you. He took his hand and pulled her into her kitchen...finding a cigarette from her 'secret' stash and lit it up for her, "Here, I know you're trying to quit but fuck, I think you deserve it," he chuckled.

Camille smiled and took a happy puff, "Thanks. Thanks for letting me get that all off my chest...I figured you wouldn't mind so much as I was only praising how wonderful you are," she laughed softly.

Negan snorted at her teasing compliment, "yeah yeah, don't try to be cool now that I know how much you love me," he winked at her. "It was a good talk, I'm glad we had it. Sometimes I give my men a beer and get them to open up so no one is about to lose it, ya dig? I should find Sanctuary a shrink," he smirked. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his gloved hand tenderly, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Hey...thanks for being the one person I can actually open up to. I'll probably tease you about this shit later on but for right now...I do appreciate you, Camille. Ahhh shit, fuck that, I love ya, ya little shit," he laughed and pulled her in for another hug.

Camille laughed as well and kissed his cheek, "I love ya too Negan," she said before pulling away. She quickly splashed her face with some water from the sink and took a steadying breath.

Both of them felt good, damn good. It was like an anchor had been attached to them and it had finally been released.

"Now, go give Peter that talk...make sure Lucille is in that position...you know, behind your neck? That's cool as fuck," he giggled. "And afterward, we'll find some walkers and bash some heads in..like the awesome fucked up little family we are," she said, tho warmly.

"Shit like that? What you just said? Cements why I fuckin love you, Cammy. That's some real good family bonding time. I go and torture your future boyfriend then we all go bash heads together. I really fuckin..." he bent back, "LOVE it!" he laughed, winking at her as he headed out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Whistling, Negan headed downstairs to his room. He put an ear to it, a smile coming to his face as he heard the gentle noises of Peter inside waiting. An almost evil smirk replaced his smile and he settled Lucille behind his neck, he stepped inside whistling and kicked the door closed behind him. Peter sat, with his head up, at Negans kitchen table.

"Camille said you want to talk to me?" Peter asked.

Negan strolled over to him, a stern look on his face and stood in a spot where he could stand-over him threateningly.

"Oh yeah Peter, we need to talk," he said lowly. "Now..." he mused and sat at the 'head' of the small table. He put his feet up and let Lucille rest on the table in front of him with a loud *whomp!*. Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

"It seems..." he mused slowly, "that you and my second in command want to continue your relationship from two years ago."

Peter went wide eyed for a moment, "she told you?"

"Psh," Negan chuckled and put his feet down so he could lean over, looking at him better, "she tells me everything. We're close you know?"

"Well yeah, I mean, you're practically some kinda big brother slash dad to her," he shrugged.

Negan smiled proudly, "Yeah...Yes I am," he said as that realization hit him even further. "I usually do not care for fraternerzation between higher-ups and officers but..hell, I do believe in Nepotism," he grinned. "What Camille wants, Camille gets...and she wants you. So I'm inclined to let her have ya, but trust me...I have my...reservations," he said and stood up. Negan started to pace a little, a sign of dominance as he neared Peters chair. "You see, it may take a moment for people...but she gets what I'm doing here. Sanctuary is my baby and Camille is the only other person I trust with my child. What I don't need is some...step-parent getting in the middle of her and Sanctuary."

"I already told her I'd work..." Peter interjected.

"And let me guess, she said no...that there was no way you were going to survive on the bare minimum?" he asked with a knowing grin.

Peter nodded.

"That's my girl," he said almost warmly. "Tell me, you went to college...what did you study?" he asked.

"Uh, reneable energy resources," Peter said.

Negan's eyes almost lit up, "No fucking shit? Well, that makes you really fucking important without your lil heart worrying about Camille treating you special. That's the sort of thing we need around here," he said and pulled Peter to stand. "You work on getting Sanctuary running without dwindling gasoline and other fuels of that nature and treat Camille like the Queen she is..and we'll have no problems," he told Peter and held out his hand.

Peter looked at Negan nervously but took a breath and shook his hand warmly, firmly.

Negan suddenly pulled him in close and spoke right into his ear.

"A warning. If you fuck with Sanctuary or break Camille's heart...I will have you working as Walker bait. Understood?" he growled.

Peter nodded, his heart thumping fast.

"Ha!" he said and gave Peter some space, clapping his shoulder. "Good man. Also...Peter, may I ask who you are?"

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"Ah, I forgot you're new here," he said and hit a button on his radio. Camille showed up a few moments later, smiling as she saw her two favorite men 'smiling'.

"Cammy...I need Peter to understand. Camille...who are you?" he asked her and looked to Peter as she answered.

Camille raised her chin, "I am Negan!" she said proudly.

A not-so-good grin spread over Negans face, "Peter, who are you?" he asked again.

Peter looked to Camille for a split-second then back to Negan, he lifted his head. "I am Negan," he said stoically.

Negan nodded to him then headed to the door, kissing the top ofCamille'ss head before he left...giving the kids a moment in his room alone.

Camille jumped into Peters arms and kissed his cheek.

Peters mind race as his arms slipped around the person he missed the most. _"What the hell is going on here? What the hell happened to her? This isnt her...at all,"_ he thought to himself.

Outside the door, Negan just looked at his door. _"I don't trust Peter further than I can throw the lil fuck...but I trust Camille and his skills are useful. But...she's more useful to me than any skills he may have,"_ Negan said to himself. He shook his head, "I don't like this, at all," he muttered to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

A few days later. Camille and Peter are driving alone in the RV back to Sanctuary after a 'supply run'. This was the first time Peter got to see their treatment of the settlements. Negan allowed him to go as Camille vouched that he would be acting as her bodyguard...which he did and did well.

But the ride back hadn't been good. Camille could silently see him fuming in the passengers' seat as she drove.

"Okay, so why are you mad?" she asked with a frown.

"You really have to ask?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do."

"I don't know Cammy, watching you boss people around, act like a huge shit-head while forcing near-starving people to go out...find shit for YOU and Negan...then take more than half their stuff...kinda put me in a shit mood," he told her.

"See, this is what happens when you don't know the whole story. THose people? Killed 60 of our people, a good portion of them civilians, on the word of one man because somewhere...a single Savior pissed someone off," she explained to him. "So yeah...we treat them like the assholes they are and maybe, just maybe, if they acted right..we could treat them like a real damned settlement."

"Your reasoning is that they killed some of your people because your people were being the douche-fuckers I've seen them be?" he asked.

The convoy pulled up to Sanctuary and Camille parked in her usual spot but locked the doors. She stood up, angry and looking at Peter.

"Negan is keeping over 300 people between Sanctuary and the outposts safe, fed, and housed. Sometimes shit happens and sometimes you gotta stick your dick down a person's throat to make them understand how shit is gonna be!" she shouted.

From outside, Negan had put his ear against the door, smiling proudly as he heard Camille tell Peter the truth.

Peter stood up as well, furious.

"This isn't you Cammy. It's not you at all. The Cammy I knew? Yeah, she might have been anti-social...but she had a damned good heart when it came down to it. She'd never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it and stopped fighting when she realized there was nothing really to win. You're not even Cammy anymore...you're just this version of Negan with tits!" he yelled, stomping out (Negan hid out of the way) and stormed away once he slammed the door.

Near tears after hearing him say that, Camille sat down and immediately lit a cigarette. She closed her eyes and rested her head back. A sigh of smoke left her lips as a memory came back to her.

 **16 years ago**

Negan and Lucille were sitting on the couch, 7 pm, watching TV when the front door flew open. Camille stomped in, said nothing to them, threw open the door to her basement room, slammed that shut, then stomped her way down the stairs.

Before the two could say anything Peter rushed in.

"Camille! Please!" he yelled, banging on the locked door.

"Fuck the fuck off!" she yelled up to him.

"It was a mistake! I didn't think you were going to ask me so I went with someone who did ask me!" he implored.

"Suck my dick Peter!" she shouted.

There was silence. Peter looked back to Lucille and Negan.

"I'm sorry, I'll go," he said and headed towards the door.

"Oh no, I wanna hear this shit," Negan said on the edge of his seat.

Lucille shot Negan a look then looked back to Peter with concern on her face.

"What happened Peter?" she asked.

"Prom is next weekend. I kept waiting for Camille to ask me since we're going out and shit...but she didn't so I...'took' an invite from another girl. I..I gotta rent a tux and shit, I had to know I was going with someone so I didn't have to go alone," he explained.

Quick footsteps were heard coming up the basement steps and Camille opened the door.

"OH NO! You don't get to get MY family on your side! Did he tell you?" she asked looking to her family, "did he tell you prom isn't even until NEXT weekend and the invite he took was from Jennifer...the chick whose liked him since the 9th grade?!" she asked them then stared at Peter.

Lucille got up and moved behind Peter as a gentle show of support, "Cammy...next weekend? That's not a lot of time. If you didn't want to go with him and show your relationship like that..that's fine but the boy shouldn't have to wait for your beck and call sweetheart," she said softly.

Frowning at this 'gang up' on Camille, Negan got up and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"2 weeks is plenty of time to rent a tux and hell, give the girl some time to decide. It's a big fucking deal, prom is, a girls' gotta make up her mind. You know Camille better than that Peter, it takes her time to decide things like this. And come on, to go with that girl of all people?" he asked, frowning as he looked at them.

"At least Jennifer lets me know she likes me," Peter grumbled unhappily.

"Oh okay, motherfucker!" Camille growled and went at him.

Negan quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach and yanked her back towards his body, holding her tight as she reached for Peter with her fists and kicks.

"Okay okay Warrior Princess, side fucking bars," he said to the group, carrying Camille out the back doors so they were in the yard alone. "Calm yourself you little shit," he said dropping her to her feet.

"No! I'm gonna kill him and then I'm gonna fuckin break up with him," she growled.

Negan smirked a bit, his hand came up to pet her hair and he kissed her forehead.

"Hey, it will be alright. Just dump his ass, you can do better. I bet your friend Syd would want to go with you...and he's a lot cooler," Negan chuckled.

Camille didn't look pleased, so much so that her hands suddenly covered her face and she started to cry.

Negan frowned, "Ah shit kid, come on, don't do that," he said gently, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I wanted to go with him but...I don't know why I was scared to say yes," she admitted.

"That's because your a big bad-ass who don't need no man," he chuckled, rubbing her back. "Show him who's boss Cammy. Find yourself a date and have a damned good time in front of him and that lil bitch he's taking with him," he told her, sound advice from her brother in law per usual.

Camille pulled her face back from his chest and looked up to him, "I think you're ri-"

They were interrupted by the sliding glass door opening. Camille turned around and they both saw Peter with the guitar he kept here. He started to play Camille's favorite song from XTC "King for a Day".

 _"You're only here once so you got to get it right. No time to fuss and fight. Cause life doesn't mean much if measured out with someone else's plight..in time you'll see the light.."_ he sang to her softly. He hated singing, he wasn't bad but there was a reason why she was the singer in their band.

Negan frowned as he felt Camille soften. He leaned down and spoke at the top of her head.

"Don't fall for it Cammy, remember the shit he pull-"

Camille pushed him back, "Shut up Negan," she told him and walked up to Peter with a smile on her face. They started to sing together, laughing as well, and at the end of the song...they kissed sweetly.

Grumbling unhappily, Negan walked back inside leaving the kids outside and rejoined his wife on the couch.

"Aw, don't be mad now. They both made stupid mistakes but we both know Camille has a good sense of when she's wrong," Lucille said, pushing her fingers thru his hair.

"She caves in too quickly," he frowned.

"No, it's not that. She just knows when the 'battle' needs to end...for everyone's sake," Lucille told him sweetly, kissing the top of his head.

 **Present Day:**

Camille opened her eyes with a small smile..then she frowned as she heard the same XTC song from somewhere. Did the song follow out of her memory? she wondered and looked around. Getting up she opened the door and found Peter there with her acoustic guitar..singing the same song he did all those years ago.

 _"Well the way that..we're living, is all take...and no giving. There's nothing to...believe in, the loudest mouth will hail the new found way. To be king of a day.."_ he sung softly.

Camille sniffled and smiled warmly then headed down the steps until she was standing in front of him.

Peter stopped the song and put the guitar (hanging on his body via a strap) on his back, looking to her with a sheepish smile.

"You need to get playing regularly again, you flubbed like 4 notes," Camille teased softly, wiping her face of the tears that had fallen.

Peter chuckled and reached up to her face, wiping a tear away then leaned in to kiss her cheek softly.

Smiling at his kiss, she turned her head to kiss his lips lovingly..the two embracing tightly.

From a hidden spot not too far away, Negan had been watching. Once again, he didn't like this...and just as he thought, Peter was starting to be his most beloved persons' downfall.

 _"This is NOT going to happen. Not to Camille. Not to MY little sister in law, MY protege and MY Cammy,"_ he growled to himself. Turning around, he went off to find Simon. _"This shit is going to stop...however I can make it happen,"_ he thought to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

**(To everyone reading this. Thank you everyone for all the favoriting and the likes! They've really helped me keep going but I'm going to be so honest. I could really use more reviews. Even if they're not praising every chapter...I just really wanna hear how ya'll feel about my lil story here. So if you have a moment, please review :) Thank you again guys and gals.))** ****

 **Chapter 27**

3 months later.

Peter and Camille talked, a lot, about the other settlements. He convinced her to loosen up on them some. Let them have a bigger piece of the pie, take some of the stress off of them. Of course, Negan noticed the lack of supplies when she came back but she convinced Negan that after months of her pushing them to the brink, that some easing-off was in order. He agreed...but not too happily.

In her apartment, she was at her kitchen table looking over maps and the list of demands Negan had for the settlements. She had been busy crossing some of the more 'superfluous' items off the list and marking possible spots where she herself and a few others could get those things instead. Cammy sang to herself softly, headphones on, as she worked.

Negan walked in and set Lucille by her doorway as he usually did. He smiled a bit as he watched her work and sing, she unaware he was even there. He came over to her and kissed the top of her head before sitting down. Smiling, she took her headphones off and looked at him.

"Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in," she mewed.

"No, you were in the fuckin zone," he said winking at her. He sat up and looked over her papers...a soft frown coming over his lips. "Cammy, why are you fudging with the 'demands' list?" he asked.

She looked to him, her hand coming up to twirl the ends of her hair, showing him she was nervous.

"I've told you, I'm just trying to lighten up on them some. I'll make up for it, I'll find the other shit. But...they're losing people trying to find some of this shit and...they're not eating right. If we keep going like we are...they won't have the manpower or the energy to go scavenging," she explained to him.

"You don't look too sure," he noted, sitting back with his feet up on her table.

"It's not that...I just don't want you to think I'm getting soft or changing my mind Negan. We have to..in a way...take care of them or, hell, they could just up and leave you know? A mass exodus. What would happen to our plans if they decided to do that? We couldn't stop them," she frowned.

Negan had to smile a little when she said 'our plans', he knew in her heart she was still his protege.

"Sanctuary isn't going without Negan. I promise...but let's be honest, we've been throwing away food that's gone bad so I don't see the problem in letting the settlements keep what amounts to waste here," she explained to him.

Negan sighed a bit, dropped his feet back onto the floor, and leaned forward some...his arms on his legs. "Was this all your idea?" he asked gently.

Camille looked at him, "No, most of it was Peter.." she sighed. "Did I fuck up?" she asked. Even with Lucille by her door, she cringed slightly back into her chair.

Negan saw her cringe away from him after asking if she had fucked up, it hurt his heart, to be honest. He reached over and took her hands onto his.

"Camille, you don't ever have to be afraid of me..for any reason. I could never hurt you. I don't care if you come up with your own ideas or get inspiration...just, be wary around Peter. He's too fuckin new here to understand what we're doing here.." he told her in a gentle tone..well, the most gentle tone he had. "You do as you see fit on the 'runs' and if our lil worker bees need a more relaxed list of demands. So be it. Everyone here is Negan, but you are the only one who is Negan that means anything. You dig Cammy?" he asked.

Sniffling, she nodded. "I do, I dig. I...I fear you being disappointed in me more than anything," she admitted to him.

"Hell Cammy, besides trying to kill me I don't think I could be disappointed in you...even then I would most fuckin likely approve the method of which you tried to kill me with," he chuckled. He pulled her head over gently and kissed the top of her head. "Get back to work, I'll see you later," he said, grabbed Lucille and headed out.

As he walked down the hall, his mind went a mile a minute.

"That lil prick is getting into her head and I don't like that shit, at all. If she wanted to go easy on the settlements, fine, but I don't like lil birdies whispering in her ear." He stopped walking, a bad smile crawling across his face as an idea came to him. "I think its time for Peters initiation into our little family," he said to himself. Just then he spotted Peter heading down the same hallway he was in, heading to Camille's room most likely.

"Peter! Just the fucking man I was looking for!" Negan said happily, wrapping a warm arm around his shoulder.

Peter's eyes opened wide in surprise, not used to Negan being so happy around him. "Uh, yeah...hey Negan," he said gently.

"Ahh, don't worry kid. Look, I'm sorry for being such a dick towards you but I'm sure you understand. Letting people into your innermost circle...it can be rough. But I'm over that shit...and I want to cordially invite you into my little inner circle. BUT, there's something we do here, all of us, even Camille to...prove your worth. An initiation of sorts," he grinned.

Peter smiled a bit, happy to see Negan was coming around finally.

"Yeah? Well, tell me about it. I'm up for anything," Peter said proudly.

"That you are my friend, that you are," Negan chuckled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

2 days later.

Miles outside of Sanctuary in a deep part of the woods. Negan, Camille, and Peter stood outside the car they used to get there. In the woods was a path. Camille looked nervous but figured this was going to happen sooner or later. If she had to go thru this 'initiation', she knew Peter would to as well.

Peter and Camille were talking while Negan got a plastic tub out from the trunk of the car and dropped it at Peters' feet. It was filled with various melee weapons.

He looked to Peter with Lucille over his shoulder, his face firm, and unyielding.

"Listen up kid because I ain't repeating this. Pick a weapon and follow that path...it will lead you to the start of the initiation process," he told him in a firm voice.

Peter nodded and looked down at the box. Bending over he took out two weapons. One was a traditional, newly made and well built Kukri San Mai. The blade was curved and about 2 feet long. Tho it was 'short', these types of blades were more hearty and could make it thru a human skull easier as they were once used to chop down smaller trees. The second weapon, a crowbar, sturdy and fairly new, went into his back pocket. He figured with all its uses besides fighting, it would be handy.

"Good choices kid, I hope they work out for you. Also..there's this," he said, giving him the same gun with one bullet he did to Camille almost a year ago. "That gun has one bullet in it and I'm guessing you're smart enough to figure out what its meant for," he told him.

Peter sighed and nodded.

Lowering Lucille, he gave Peter a firm poke to his chest with the business end of it.

"You wanna hang kid? You wanna be in MY inner circle and be Cammy's main squeeze...you gotta prove yourself. There will be no one out there to help you. Hell, you may not even find a radio. But there will be instructions, follow them and you'll know what to do to win this," he told him.

"I understand. I won't let you..." he turned to Camille, "or Camille down," he said.

Negan just nodded, "Take a moment with Camille," he said more gently and strolled over to the car, leaning back against it.

Peter looked at Cammy and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "Hey, I love you, you know that right?" he asked her softly.

Camille nodded and sniffled, holding back tears as she nuzzled her cheek back into his palm warmly. "I'm scared you won't make it back to me," she whimpered.

"Don't think like that okay? I survived on my own for a long time, I can do it again. Besides, this time I have way more incentive," he smirked. His fingers pushed into her hair at the side of her head and he kissed her deeply.

Returning the kiss was easy to do for Camille, she tilted her head so they could kiss even deeper...

Negan rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I know it's still early but he'll need every bit of sunlight he can get!" Negan reminded them loudly.

The two pulled away from each other, laughing due to Negan, and hugged each other tightly before Peter finally started on the trail.

Negan sighed and gently walked up behind Camille who was watching Peter as he became harder and harder to see. He took her hand and pulled her look at him.

"Hey, he'll be fine. You did this and rocked it. He's had a lot more time out there surviving on his own...hell kid, I may have gone easy on his 'test'," Negan smirked.

Camille smiled at his admittance and squeezed his hand warmly, but Negan yelped.

"Ow,what the shit Camille, do your nails?" he asked pulling her hand up between them so she could look to it. He noticed a ring he hadn't seen before. "Is that one of Lucille's?" he asked having previously given Camille all of Lucille's jewelry besides her wedding ring/band of course.

Camille blushed and shook her head 'no'.

Negan's brow furrowed and he looked closer to it. Something clicked in his head and he looked up to Camille's face. "You little shit.." he whispered, "Peter purposed to you didn't he?" he asked looking at her with wide eyes.

Camille giggled and nodded with a big grin on her face. "Yeah, 2 days ago. I wanted to tell you at the right time. He found the exact ring I've always wanted about a month ago while we were scavaging in that old mall," she told him. The ring was rose gold, with a princess cut emerald on it surrounded by small diamonds. She loved everything about it.

"Ho-lee fuck!" Negan exclaimed and brought her in for a big-ass hug. "My little sister, Cammy, is getting hitched," he said mostly to himself trying to get that sentence to click in his brain.

Camille mewed at his words and kissed his cheek. She also loved that more and more he had been referring to her as his little 'sister' and not his 'sister in law'. The two had truly bonded. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, her hand coming up to hold his cheek.

"I wanted to get your blessing to be honest but you had been so busy the last few days," she said, hoping he wasn't mad. IF anyone 'hooked' up in any meaningful way in Sanctuary or at the Outposts...it went thru them first.

"Cammy...I don't fuckin care about that! My Camille is getting fuckin married!" he explained. He was happy, he was very happy...well, he was happy for her and wanted to join in on her happiness.

"Negan...would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle? You're the only father figure I've ever had and even if my asshole dad was still around...I'd still ask you," she asked softly.

Negan felt something drop in his heart, but he remained firm in the decision he made that Camille did not know about. "This is all for the best..but no reason to rain on her parade," he said to himself. "Of course Camille, I'm fuckin' honored," he said softly, bringing her in for another close hug. After a few, he spoke, "Come on. Let's get back and stay busy...he'll be a few hours," he said, patting her back.

She nodded and they got into the car and drove back to Sanctuary. Camile busied herself with work but around ten pm, she headed outside and sat on the hood of a car with a beer in her hands.

Negan came out a little while after, smirking as seeing her looked really fucking familiar. He moved and sat next to her, taking the beer from her hands and let himself have a sip...but he did return the beer.

"Any word on the radio?" she asked.

"Not yet, give him time," Negan told her.

"How much time did you give me?" she asked.

"Oh, about 'blow up the fucking farmhouse'O clock," he smirked.

Camille smiled a bit but her head dropped sadly.

Negan frowned a bit and put an arm around her, holding her to his side.

The two waited...and waited...and before they knew it the sun was coming up. Camille had drifted off on top of the car this warm night. Negan grabbed his radio and got Simon and some of his officers on the road in search for Peter. Finishing off another beer, he tossed it away and looked to Camille as she slept. This wasn't gonna to be pleasant, he _knew_ it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Camille woke up with a snort upon hearing a jeep driving back in thru the gates. A hopeful smile graced her mouth as she quickly got up and looked at the jeep.

The only people in the jeep were Simon and 3 other officers. Simon got out with a battered and torn, bloodied shirt in his hands.

Camille frowned, her eyes went wide.

Negan walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's the news?" he asked.

Simon walked up to them, "We found him. It...it wasn't pretty," he said blatantly then looked at Camille and thrust the shirt at her. "This was the only thing on him intact. I'm sorry Camille," he said backing away once she took the shirt.

"Cammy, I'm sorry..." Negan started only to be stopped when she turned around, his hand dropping from her shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't get to say that. You're the reason he's dead!" she shouted in anger and grief.

"No, I'm not. He couldn't hang and I made it easy for him," Negan reminded her calmly.

"Bullshit!" she screeched, "You couldn't stand it could you? You couldn't take that someone else was happy."

"Everything I fuckin' do is to make you happy!" Negan said getting loud himself.

"I never would have done what you did. If I was running this place and you managed to find a Lucille again...I would never have risked her safety. You're an evil soulless bastard!" she shouted, their spat drawing a small crowd.

"Hey! Watch your fuckin mouth!" he growled, his hand tightening around his bat.

"Get angry you piece of shit because you and I are settling this right the fuck now," she growled back and took her machete from its holder that was always on her.

Negan laughed and lifted Lucille to point at her, "You really think you can fight me, Camille? Come on now, take a few deep breaths."

Flipping the weapon in her hand, she then threw it handle first right at his head. The bottom of the handle was reinforced with rubber for easy breaking of windows and such...and it bounced right off his head.

"Ow! Fucking Godamnit Camille!" he yelled, dropping Lucille and held his head.

Camille dove at him, getting his large frame to the ground using her quickness and the element of surprise. She started to throw punch after punch until Negan was able to push her off and pin her to the ground, holding her fists against the dirt. She did manage to kick him a few times in the chest before he got up and started dragging her inside. Cammy fought the whole way but she was soon tossed into her apartment and onto the couch.

Negan held her down with the business end of Lucille.

"You fucking stop his bullshit before I put an end to it," he growled, his face bloodied and bruised.

"Do it! Do it now then! Because if you don't I'm gonna keep coming at you until one of us are dead," she growled between her teeth.

Taking a breath, Negan laid Lucille on Camille's coffee table and kneeled in front of where she was sitting. He reached up to hold the sides of her face, she fought him of course but he kept his hands firm until she gave up.

"Cammy..fucking stop it. Stop," he said calmly looking right into her eyes. "I'm sorry he failed. I am. But if he failed a test that I made easy for him...he wouldn't have lasted. He may not have died today or tomorrow...but it was gonna end up happening. You feel me you little shit?" he asked in a softer voice.

Camille sat there, quiet and fuming for the longest time until her breathing finally calmed. But it was only for a moment because she started to sob. Not just a cry, but a heart-wrenching, soul-aching sob of grief for the man she lost. She let out a wail and her head dropped, tears fell off her face.

"W-Why did you have you to test him? I wouldn't have done that to you. You don't test your wives, why did you test my fiance?" she whimpered so so sad that Negan had to look away from her for a moment. "You sent him knowing he could very well die...it wasn't necessary," she cried.

Negan shook his head, his hands still holding her wet face.

"Camille. I send most people here into danger. I don't like it, I don't like losing anyone...but certain things have to be done to make this place better. I sent you into a harder initiation because I rather have lost you due to my own volition than some...fucked up reason," he tried to explain to her. "You have no damned idea how much this hurts me because not only did I lose someone who could have done great things here...but I hurt the one fucking person I loved as much as Lucille," he admitted.

Her hands moved to her eyes and she started to cry again.

"Make it right Negan. I know you can do anything. Make it right, please!" she begged him, her grief-filled mind thinking he could raise the dead. "Plllleeasssee," she whined, "I don't ask for much, I never bug you, I do everything you say...just bring Peter back to me."

He let out a sigh and gently pulled her hands away from her eyes. Leaning forward he rested his forehead against hers.

"Cammy..." he said then took a breath, "I would move the fucking heavens and earth to bring Peter back to you. I would give up my own life to bring him back knowing it would make you happy. But I can't, I hate that I can't," he told her in a soft voice.

Hearing him say those things, Camille just crumbled and her face ended up nuzzled into his neck as she started to cry again.

Negan moved, keeping her close and sat on the couch. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he held her body against his. As she cried he just held her and kissed the top of her head.

"You cry Camille, cry all you want. I gotcha ya little shit," he mused softly and rested his chin ontop her head.

"You're all I got now," she whimpered.

Negan got quiet...but that was due to him smiling. He got his way, things were going to be back to normal. He planned to console Camille the best he could. He figured this bit of pain she was experiencing would pass and everything would be just fine. Status Quo and the most important person in his life would no longer be poisioned by an idiot. Everything was right in the world.

(( **A tiny reminder. Reviews make authors happy...and well, lets them know we're not sucking at this whole writing thing. So, please review if you have a moment. Thanks, everyone -hearts-))**


	30. Chapter 30

**(Hello everyone! I apologize for the sudden near 2-month break. Long story short, really needed a break. But now I'm back and going to be writing and updating for everyone's enjoyment...especially if you're a Negan fan-girl like myself hehe. Anyways, thank you to those who stuck around and have been reading everything I write/publish. I never figured my scribblings would get as many favorites and such as they would. So! Per usual, please review because it really helps to know how ya'll feel :) Thank you guys! 3 ya! ))**

 **Chapter 30**

 _2 months later._ 8 pm _._

Negan had a bit of a problem. Even tho he was happy Camille was free from Peter, she had definitely gone into a deep depression. Oh, her work never once suffered but she kept to herself and kept herself in her apartment when she wasn't working. No more playing cards with the other officers, no more joking or hanging out with him, nothing. Camille wasn't dealing and he knew sooner or later she was going to break...and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Negan knew by now Camille would be in her apartment since her work was finished. He let himself into her apartment without knocking and found her on the couch...sitting in silence, drinking something brown and smoking a cigarette. He frowned and shut the door behind him to let her know of his presence. Camille didn't regard him. Negan put Lucille down by the door and joined her on the couch. Still, Camille did not regard him.

"You're mad at me," Negan noticed.

"I'm not mad at anyone Negan. I'm just tired from work," she told him in an emotionless tone.

"When you plan on crawling out of this depression hole you're in?" he asked.

Camille sighed and stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray, "When shit stops hurting," she frowned.

"You gotta try harder than that."

She looked to him crossed, "Why are you bothering me? Has my work suffered? I'm still your obedient robot aren't I?" she asked him.

"Psh, you were never fuckin obedient," he smirked but frowned when he got no reaction from her. "It's been months now Camille, its time to move on."

"Yeah, I should just get a harem of dudes and pretend like I don't have a soul...like you do so damn well."

"Stop with that bullshit. I lost Lucille you know, you're not the only-"

"Did you lose Lucille because I sent her out on a needless test?!" she asked, getting loud. When he didn't answer she just scoffed, "No right? Okay, then don't you dare compare what I've been thru with what you've been thru," she sneered.

Negan frowned some, the feeling of regret starting to bubble up.

"I'm afraid of losing you to your demons Camille," he admitted.

"Good. But don't worry, even if I did off myself, you'd move on pretty quickly," she shrugged.

Negan was about to say something when she stood up.

"Can you go? I wanna go to bed," she said quietly and went off to her bedroom without saying anything else.

Negan heaved a big sigh, got up, grabbed Lucille, then left.

The night turned into morning and Negan was having his usual morning pow-wow with his officers, Camille included.

"Yeah, the last three times or so I've done my usual run, the Alexandrians have decided to show their ass," Camille said, having looked up from her notes. "It's getting really fucking annoying that they throw tantrums and drag their feet and fuckin bitch and whine every damn time," she explained to the group.

"Huh...are the other settlements acting this way?" Negan asked her.

Camille shook her head, "Nope..which makes me think they're doing this on purpose, trying to distract us while the other settlements work on something," she mused.

Negan agreed as did the others with silent nods. Actually, he smiled big, stood up and kissed the top of her head.

"You see? This is why Camille is Negan Two...electric fucking boogaloo," he smirked, causing Cammy to chuckle softly and shake her head. "She see's this shit before any of ya'll are done picking your assholes!" he said to the others sternly. "Come on Camille, let's go pay Alexandria a visit," he told her, she nodded and left to room to grab a few things.

"Meanwhile, why don't you all look into the other settlements and see if squeezed that they will let out and information," he said then grabbed Lucille and left the room.

Negan and Camille met outside of the RV she usually drove in for the supply runs. He got into the driver's seat and her into the passenger's seat and before too long, they were off..on their way to Alexandria.

 **Meanwhile, in Alexandria.**

In one of the smaller homes. Rick comes up to the front door, a tray of food along with a few other items balanced in his hand.

"I'm comin' in," he shouted, opening the door with his free hand, stepped in then kicked it close behind him. He stepped into the bedroom and smiled gently.

"You feelin' any better Peter?" he asked as he set the tray on the bed, over Peters lap as the young man sat back against the headboard.

Peter, had two black eyes, he was wearing a shirt donated to him by Daryl who was just about his size, and there was a nasty looking/BIG welt on the right side of his head.

"Yeah...a bit, Tho swallowing Mortin by the handful works for most people I think," he chuckled. He looked at the seemingly friendly cowboy sheriff, "Uhh, Rick, right?" he asked.

Rick nodded with a smile, "Yes Sir, you remembered something, that's a good sign. I was talking to Judy, our nurse, she said that as that welt on the side of your noggin goes down, your amnesia will fade away so just...don't rush and don't strain yourself in tryin' to heal up," he told him in his usual kind tone.

Peter nodded and Rick stepped out, Daryl was waiting on the porch.

"How is he doing? Does he remember anything?" Daryl asked as the two sat down on the porch chairs.

"He's recovering, seems to be in good spirits. He remembered my name but besides that and his own name, its the only thing he knows," Rick sighed and pushed his fingers thru his hair.

"Eugene was telling me, after he looked at the mark ontop the welt, that it was done with the butt of a gun. The gun was the type The Saviors like to use," he informed RIck.

Both men took a seat on the chairs that were on the porch, both of them sipping on bottles of water as they thought about their new 'guest' and his possible intentions.

"You know me, Daryl, I don't like accusing anyone of something or treating a person like a criminal before really getting to know him..." Rick said with an unhappy look on his face.

"True...I've been trying to think better of people as well," Daryl said in his usual soft but gravelly tone.

"Ok... let's list some ideas here," Rick mused and rubbed his hands together. "So..Peter could be someone who ran afoul of the Saviors, they beat the shit outta him, leave him for dead...then we find him."

"If we weren't cynics...that's probably the most likely scenario," Daryl mused, putting his hands behind his head.

"Another option is that he's some sort of plant. The Saviors beat the shit outta of him to make it look like he ran afoul of them. The third option and I do believe this is least likely...he's some sort of psychopath," Rick shrugged with a tight lipped smile...it was more of a 'what else could happen or go wrong' type of smile.

"There's one more thing we didn't think of," Daryl pointed out.

Rick looked at Daryl curiously.

"It's that Peter is with the Saviors, he got lost-got hurt-and got left behind. You know Negan, they usually don't look for someone unless they're really important but will welcome them back if they find their way 'home'," he mused.

The two men looked to each other, they could sense they were coming up with the same plan.

"Yeah...well, let's see if we can find out who and what he is before trying to get someone on the inside," Rick said smartly and Daryl nodded in agreement.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **2 days later, Alexandria.**

Rick and Daryl were walking around with Peter, letting him get some fresh air. His memory was slowly coming back.

"So, you know Camille and Negan?" Rick asked Peter.

"Yeah...I..." he had to think, searching his brain a bit, "Cammy and I had just gotten engaged..a few days later, Negan sends me out on this mission to 'prove' myself as one of his officers. I think I was set-up," he said.

"Why would he do that?" Daryl asked.

"Because Cammy, Camille is a completely different person around him. Well..not too different but, different in bad ways," Peter frowned.

"She killed one of our men, Frank, for laughing at her," Rick informed him.

"I know whatever excuse I give you won't make up for your loss but that's not her. Besides me, Negan is the only family she has. She's his sister in law, Lucille's little sister, I think he does care for her but more so he wants a protege," Peter explained.

Daryl got quiet as he remembered his own Brother, Merle. He and Camille had quite the bit in-common it seemed.

"I...I know what its like to have the only family you got end up a bastard," Daryl said.

Rick looked surprised that he would give up that much information about himself.

"I think we may able to forgive her. Peter, we're planning a big hit on Sanctuary. All the settlements are going to work together. We wouldn't be against saving Camille but we need someone on the inside. If you got back...do you think Negan would try to kill you again?" Rick asked.

Peter shrugged, "I don't know honestly. Maybe...maybe he'll see something in me. But...Ill try and get information and supplies back to you. If he does take me back, Ill be right at Camille's side again. Maybe I'll try to be her guard of sorts, I think Negan would like that," he said.

"You sure tho? It's...it might be dangerous for you to come back after all this time," Daryl said.

"I have to try. I have to get Camille away from him and we have to bring Negan down," Peter said firmly, the two men nodded in response.

 **1 day later. Sanctuary.**

It was morning so Negan was having his usual pow-wow with his 'people' as Camille stood at his side, taking notes quietly. From outside a guard ran in, interrupting them all.

"Negan!" he said and quickly kneeled. "You got to see this! At the gates!" he shouted and ran back out.

Negan and Camille looked to each other then headed outside. Both of them fell silent as they saw Peter standing outside the gates. He looked beatup all to hell (thanks to Rick and Daryl), his clothes were torn but he was 'alive'.

Negans jaw dropped.

Camille's eyes lit up. "Open the gate!" she shouted to the guards. Once the gate was open she rushed to him...but stopped just shy of hugging him. "Have you been bitten?" she asked worriedly.

Peter shook his head, "No...I swear," he said.

Camille grinned and threw her arms around him, making a happy noise and the two lovebirds held each other tightly. Peter kissed the tip of her cute nose than the two kissed...very very passionately.

Negan rolled his eyes but put on a smile as he sauntered over to them.

"Good to see you back Peter. Do you mind coming with me to Doctor Carson so he can check you over? We need to talk," he said knowing Peter was aware of his betrayal.

"Sure," Peter said, holding back a smirk as he walked inside with Negan.


End file.
